Marry me
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: Era obvio una joven casadera como Blue sería comprometida con un joven de su misma clase social, pero el prometido su padre consiguió era todo menos lo que ella esperaba. /AU./
1. Gracias Padre

**_¡HE VUELTO DE ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS! ..._ bueno, de la Universidad y un bloqueo mental, pero suena más intenso decir sombras.**

 **Llevo meses con este fic dándome vueltas la cabeza después de escuchar un montón de canciones de Emilie Autumn, pero no había logrado escribir ni un poco al respecto. Otro Luckyshipping porque hay muy poquitos en la pagina; aunque sera un pseudo lucky porque Red tardara tantito en aparecer, pero ya veremos en el futuro.  
**

 **Espero les guste, y sin más que agregar:**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga Pokémon Special y Game Freak/Nintendo.

► Tercera persona, situado desde Blue.  
► Futuro Luckyshipping, leve Oldrivalshipping.  
► AU. Referencias históricas alrededor de 1900. Nada precisamente correcto o serio.

* * *

 _0\. Gracias Padre._

 _"_ _Te casaras conmigo"_ , la primera vez le había escuchado decir eso, no había más que causado una carcajada había logrado esconder tras una simple sonrisa al caballero.

 _"_ _Te casaras con él"_ , había escuchado después a su padre ordenarle, y esa vez había sido mucho menos graciosa que la primera.

Blue había tardado bastante en digerir la orden, pero el mundo no se había detenido para esperar a que ella pudiese entender lo que sucedía. Era inclusive tonto no esperar ocurriera algún día, siendo de una familia de clase alta y además ella habiendo cumplido sus veinte años y siguiendo en la soltería, sería cuestión de tiempo para que sus padres ofrecieran su mano al mejor partido pudiesen encontrar.

Pero en lo más recóndito de su mente, no podía dejar de escuchar una vocecilla cuestionar con indignación si en verdad sus padres habían pensado en ello o solo la habían comprometido con la primera persona vieron.

Pryce no era un mal partido, o eso le habían repetido hasta el cansancio; tenía dinero, su apellido era sumamente conocido en todo el país, controlaba varias fábricas y el monopolio en medicinas, y todos aseguraban era un caballero excepcional.

Sin embargo, todo era simple palabrería, ¿qué caballero respetable se atrevería a desposar una dama que bien podría ser su nieta?

Y en todas las preparaciones de la boda, Blue no podía dejar de pensar en ello, aunque todos le envidiaran de casarse con aquel hombre. Conocía a Pryce, le conocía desde que había sido una niña y siempre había tomado como una broma inofensiva sus acercamientos y halagos. ¡Sus padres la casarían con un Berlitz! ¡O un Harmonia! ¡O un Oak! ¡No con un hombre era casi cuarenta años mayor a ella!

 _"_ _¡Piensa en el hermoso vestido llevaras!"_ , su madre le había insistido al tratar de convencerla en fingir al menos una sonrisa en la fiesta de compromiso. Poco tiempo había pasado con su prometido en dicha celebración; no había dejado el lado de su hermano al pensar lo poco le quedaba con él.

 _"_ _Podrías escapar el compromiso, puedo buscar quien te ayude"_ , Silver había dicho después, aunque solo lograba una leve sonrisa en la castaña. Había pensado tantas veces en escapar cuando al fin había comprendido cuál sería su futuro, pero entonces sería Silver a quien casarían con Pryce.

No se necesitaba saber demasiado para notar Pryce no la amaba ni un poco, sino que amaba la idea de poseer a un Portinari, y ello incluía a su hermano de tan solo diecisiete años.

Simplemente no podía dejar su hermano pagara por todo ello.

—Te ves hermosa- escuchó a la voz de Karin hablar tras de ella, ayudando a acomodar las faldas de su vestido, —Nunca espere las cosas fuesen a acabar de esta manera.

— ¿Quieres sea honesta contigo? Yo tampoco- murmuró en respuesta, inhalando largamente para ver a la joven en su reflejo ofrecerle una mirada resignada, —Pero viviré como una reina, con bellos vestidos, peinados y joyas nunca había imaginado antes- respondió, tratando de figurarse su nueva vida como esposo de aquel millonario.

Aunque pudiese engañar a cualquiera y hasta a si misma con las promesas de riquezas incomparables, sabía bien Karin podría ver a través de ella y saber lo mucho detestaba la simple idea de casarse con él. Karin siempre sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, desde niñas la había sabido leer bien.

—Me han ordenado ir contigo- habló después de un rato, dejando el vestido para ir en busca de los zapatos llevaría, —no solo a mí, Chermaine y Keane también nos ordenaron, tus padres dijeron sería lo mejor que tus lacayos siguieran contigo.

—Es la mejor idea han tenido en años- comentó, sentándose en un banquillo para ofrecer una de sus piernas y le calzara, —aunque sé que solo lo hacen para tener quienes me vigilen y les den la noticia si "fallo el trato".

—Hable con ambos, imagine era necesario recordarles que sus votos de lealtad fueron a ti- agregó la mujer, poniéndole las zapatillas con calma, —está bien si estas asustada.

Tragando saliva, frunció los labios culpa de esa oración. Debía mantener la calma en todo momento, conocer y aprender sus ventajas y desventajas en esa nueva casa y así poder manipular todo a su antojo. Pero si no había podido manipular la decisión de sus padres, ¿Qué le aseguraría lograría manipular a su marido?

—No estoy asustada- mintió, levantándose al ya estar lista. Sin embargo, al estar frente a frente a su amiga de la infancia, rápidamente se lanzaba a sus brazos para buscar un poco de refugio.

Su madre y hermano estaban ya en la Iglesia, su padre debía estarla esperando para entregarla en el altar, ese momento era su ultimo como una mujer libre y necesitaba a quien fuese para no desmoronarse.

—Tendré que llamarte "Usted" de nuevo.

—Lo sé-. La interrumpió, estrechándola un poco más.

—Pero eso no cambiara que tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda- agregó, dando un pequeño apretón en la castaña para soltarla.

Blue sabía porque, no solo ella dejaba su libertad, sino que también dejaban atrás su amistad en favor de una relación ama-lacaya para poder seguir juntas.

Sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas, frunció los labios para asentir repetidas veces a una muda pregunta y obligarse a sonreír de nueva cuenta, soltando las manos de Karin al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a su padre ofrecerle un brazo para llevarla consigo.

El murmullo de la gente escuchaba, y algo su padre susurraba a su oído, pero al momento en que había puesto un pie en la capilla y la música había iniciado, su cuerpo había entrado en una especie de entumecimiento que no la dejaba comprender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Solo veía caras de aparente felicidad, y a Pryce esperarla al final del camino con una mirada no ofrecía el más mínimo cariño, sino más bien la expresión uno daría al obtener un reloj nuevo.

Era el día de su boda, y ella nunca habría imaginado que la bella marcha nupcial podría llegar a ser tan tétrica.

.

* * *

 **Debo dejar la costumbre de escribir tan poquito al inicio...**

 **Pero bueno, espero la idea les guste tanto como a mí. Comentarios y criticas cuales sean (sobre todo sobre OoC, aun me asusta caer en ello) son totalmente aceptados, gracias por leer ^^**


	2. El hogar Oak

**Ay ay ay... me tarde bastante y no entiendo por qué si ya tenía planeado como iría. Estupidez mía quizá.**

 **Al fin más personajes, y Green aparece, aterrorizandome por la idea de que estoy cometiendo OoC con él :D**

* * *

 _1\. El hogar Oak._

Inhalando profundamente, se encogió en su cama mientras se escondía del sol. El colchón se sentía aún más enorme sin la presencia de su marido, pero también era mucho más cómoda gracias a que él se iba a trabajar y le dejaba el espacio.

Los primeros meses de casada no habían sido nada de lo que no hubiera imaginado antes, había tenido que acostumbrarse a la nueva casa y conocer cada una de las habitaciones y su localización; ya que, como mujer de la casa, sería una deshonra no conociera su propio hogar.

Había tenido que aprenderse también quienes conformaban la casa Pryce, y para su sorpresa había descubierto que su hijo, Siebold, seguía vivo; sin embargo, tras discusiones y peleas entre ambos a la muerte de la primera esposa, había sido echado de la familia y se renegaba su existencia. Se suponía ella no sabía nada de eso.

También había tenido que aprenderse los nombres de la servidumbre. Nada ella no supiese hacer con anticipación, pero la cantidad de sirvientes atendían esa mansión si la había tomado por sorpresa, siendo casi el doble de los que había en su casa. Su favorita, sin embargo, era una mujer de tez negra llamada Lenora. Alta e imponente, había causado un extraño sentimiento de seguridad y confort en Blue cada vez estaba cerca de ella.

No solo Blue, era obvio Chermaine, Keane y Karin sentían lo mismo al acudir a Lenora cada vez necesitaban ayuda al ir acostumbrándose a la casa.

A pesar de todo, lo que menos quería era salir de su cama. Aunque sus tres lacayos buscaran no dejarla desanimarse, cada mañana sentía ganas de echarse a llorar y cada noche de escapar de esa habitación y esa casa.

Pero ella seguía ahí, seguía siendo la mujer de Pryce y seguía siendo la muñequita de porcelana él presumía en cada reunión y fiesta se pudiera. ¿Qué persona no envidiaría al hombre que llevaba sujeta a su brazo a la bella dama ataviada en joyas y vestidos de vaporosas telas?

Claro era nadie parecía interesarle saber cómo se sentía, ni si quería decir algo o dar su opinión; su trabajo era verse bonita, y cubrir los hematomas en sus brazos y rostro con costoso maquillaje para seguir con la fachada de muñeca.

El ruido externo comenzaba a subir su volumen, señalando el inicio de las labores en el hogar y que seguir más tiempo ahí causaría, en cuestión de segundos, que Chermaine o Karin entraran a la habitación a quitarle las cobijas de encima.

Levantarse nunca había sido su fuerte, le gustaban sus sueños de belleza, pero con Pryce todo era más complicado. Ese hombre tenía un don para dificultar cualquier cosa y, en susurros de Lenora, era el único hombre conocía que podía tener limonada y transformarla de vuelta a limones.

—Me estoy vistiendo-, avisó al escuchar tocaban a su puerta solo un par de veces, no logrando detectar quien sería del otro lado. Sus piernas temblaron al sostener su peso, pero era una sensación desagradable a la que comenzaba ya a acostumbrarse.

Era molesto pensar lo mucho toleraba y "aprendía" para poder obtener lo que quisiera.

Escuchando la puerta tocar nuevamente, gruñó para sus adentros al escuchar entraban sin más. Debía ser Chermaine probablemente, perdía la paciencia con quizá demasiada facilidad; cosa que a Blue no le preocuparía tanto, si es que las reglas no fuesen tan estrictas y eso le pudiese ganar _una corrección_.

—Te dije que me…- interrumpiéndose, una risa nerviosa escapó al ver no se trataba de lacio cabello rosado, sino esponjoso cabello negro perteneciente a la sirvienta de Pryce. Lenora usualmente le sonreía, pero también era fácil se enojara, —Ya lo estaba haciendo

—Solo vengo a apresurar las cosas-, insistió, aunque ya le miraba inquisidora al verla vistiendo no más que su ropa interior. Su desastroso cabello matutino también era una pista fácil. —¿Sabe la hora es acaso?

—Las 10 de la mañana-, respondió ella, teniendo la suerte de tener en frente el reloj de pared en lo que dejaba ella le ayudara a acabar de vestirse: O, mejor dicho, no tenía otra opción.

—¿Sabe acaso que día es hoy? -, fue lo siguiente le escuchó preguntar, ella quedándose callada al descubrir, con cierta molestia, de que nada se le venía a la cabeza. Ninguna celebración o aniversario de su familia o la de Pryce sería ese día; y sería ridículo creer festejarían sus cinco meses de casados. —Es el cumpleaños del señor Samuel Oak.

Permaneciendo callada, frunció los labios en lo que Lenora pasaba el cepillo entre sus enredados mechones. Nunca había hablado mucho con el hombre, pero si sabía era una especie de doctor y era el culpable de mantener con vida a Pryce; la familia Oak tenía un don para los negocios, y habían mantenido una buena fortuna a pesar de sus actos de caridad a esclavos.

—No harán aquí la reunión, ¿no es así? -, murmuró, no queriendo imaginarse el tener que ser la anfitriona del festejo a un hombre ni siquiera conocía en lo más mínimo. Era hilarante que sus dotes de actriz convencieran a todos, pero se volvía aburrido rápidamente.

—Pensé el señor Pryce te habría explicado ya eso- dijo Lenora, aunque Blue sabía era un claro regaño de la mujer por no escuchar lo que su marido le decía. Siendo justos, seguramente ella le habría ignorado, con lo aburrido era el anciano. —Sera en la Mansión Oak, vendrán por usted en unas horas y ni siquiera ha desayunado

La idea le paralizó totalmente. Saldría de la casa, después de su boda, solo recordaba haber salido a la calle unas cuatro veces quizá; no era correcto visitar la casa de sus padres teniendo que atender a su marido, su hermano había ido muy poco a saludar por qué sus padres tampoco aprobaban aquellas visitas, y su ropa provenía de las difuntas exesposas de Pryce; unas cuantas prendas más las obtenía de sastres iban a tomarle las medidas.

Pero salir, aunque fuese solamente a encerrarse a otra casa, era un avance. Pryce comenzaba a confiar en tener total control sobre ella y le permitía al fin tener esas pequeñas libertades.

No le gustaba pensarlo, pero debía comportarse a la altura, y así hacer su marido bajara la seguridad tenía sobre ella.

— …tiene nietos de tu edad- escuchó a Lenora hablar, dando un pequeño brinco al notar había seguido hablando sobre lo que pasaría en la reunión mientras ella se había puesto a fantasear, — quizá es un poco injusto, pero Daisy es mi favorita. Una dama sumamente inteligente, y dicen que seguirá el camino del señor Oak y se encargara del Hospital. Los otros dos…

—¿Qué hay con los otros nietos? -preguntó ella cuando la sirvienta se había quedado callada, ofreciéndole el seguir hablando. Un bufido de su parte señalaba era algo era mejor ella no hablara más que entre las dos para evitar una reprimenda a Lenora.

—Hay un joven de tu misma edad, se llama Green y es-, viendo se detenía de cepillarle, la mujer torció el gesto para mover las manos como si ello le ayudase a encontrar las palabras, —muy diferente a Daisy- dijo al fin, volviendo a su tarea, —es frio, calculador y bastante altanero; es más parecido a su abuela que lo que es al señor Oak. Su hermano menor es prácticamente igual, pero más agresivo… no tienen el gen Oak- finalizó.

Alzando ambas cejas, frunció los labios gracias a su explicación. Frio y calculador sonaba bastante a Silver, y eso era culpa de la educación les inculcaban más que alguna falta de genes.

—Estaré bien, se manejar gente de ese tipo- le aseguró.

* * *

Sonriendo mientras veía a la gente andar por las calles, el sentir el aire en el rostro le causaba una alegría bastante extraña. En su soltería solía pasarse todo el tiempo fuera haciendo cualquier tipo de cosas, pero no había pensado que le extrañaría de esa manera.

El carruaje le llevaba era algo también le había hecho reír, pero por razones diferentes. Aunque elegante, era anticuado, además de pretencioso; cosas que describían a la perfección a Pryce y no podía evitar más que notar la ironía del asunto. Incluso parecía que buscaba mantenerse presente en cualquier segundo de su vida.

Bajando con ayuda del cochero, sus ojos fueron a la fachada de la enorme mansión. Era tan grande como la de sus padres, y sorprendente como la de Pryce, pero en maneras diferentes. Su nuevo hogar era de piedra y acero, con las enormes ventanas cerradas y cortinas cubriéndolas; impresionante y cuidada en cada milímetro, pero también se sentía demasiado enorme y demasiado fría a pesar de que los sirvientes lograran hacerla sentir un poco cálida.

La mansión Oak era diferente, aunque también de piedra, las paredes estaban adornadas de cortinas de vegetación por todas partes. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y los marcos eran de madera, sin vista de cortinas de tela que evitaran la brisa recorrer los pasillos. Podía incluso escuchar el relinchar de los caballos y otros animales no lograba ubicar del todo. Era cálida, se sentía con vida y, no tan en el fondo, maldecía a sus padres por no haberla comprometido con un Oak.

—Llegas diez minutos tarde- le dio la bienvenida la rasposa voz de su esposo, sacándola de su ensueño para enfocar la mirada en él.

—Hubo un par de problemas con los caballos, lo lamento-, explicó, colgándose a su brazo mientras Pryce le guiaba hacía adentro de aquel hogar. Era tan encantadora como el exterior; las mesas ofrecían a la vista ramos de fragantes flores, enormes vitrales permitían entrara más luz al lugar, los sirvientes iban y venían hablando sin la necesidad de cuchichear. Quizá eso ultimo era porque cuchicheando no podrían escucharse entre sí.

—Espero te disculpes con Oak por esta grosería- ordenó en tono autoritario, dejándole entender que eso iba a ser lo primero haría al presentarles, —Samuel es un viejo amigo e importante socio, no quiero arruines nuestras relaciones.

—Querido, me ofende tu falta de confianza- comentó mientras trataba de quitarle importancia, aunque en poco una dura mirada le era ofrecida. Debía ir con cuidado si no quería que Pryce volviese a estar en alerta. —No te preocupes, he traído incluso un regalo para él- agregó, buscando entre su bolso para sacar una pequeña caja.

Había sido sugerencia de Keane aprovechando les había permitido salir, pero era una buena idea el haber comprado algo, aunque no fuese más que un reloj de bolsillo de los cuales Oak debía tener más de tres. Seguía siendo un detalle a final de cuentas, que esperaba su esposo confundiera con sumisión.

—Ya le he dado algo yo- respondió, quizá un poco tajante, pero como no le ordenaba guardarlo parecía que aprobaba su pequeño gesto.

—¿Y dónde está él? -preguntó cuándo ya la llevaba al patio, sonriendo para sus adentros al descubrir que no había estado errada. A lo lejos podía ver las caballerizas, algunos patos andaban entre la gente sin tomarle mucha importancia a las visitas a diferencia de los perros que se veían claramente emocionados por la nueva atención.

—Ahí esta él- señaló de manera disimulada, y Blue ya guiaba su mirada en su dirección.

De silueta algo encorvada, entre la multitud podía ver a un anciano de la edad de Pryce hablar con una sonrisa a sus invitados. Su cabello grisáceo mostraba solo unas pocas señales de haber sido castaño en su juventud, y las arrugas solo ayudaban a darle un aire de la clase de abuelo te da dulces a escondidas de tus padres. Habiendo notado su presencia, una sonrisa adorno su rostro lleno de arrugas que complementaban unos ojos de color verde.

Se sentía un tanto ridícula al notar se había aferrado más a su esposo y el pequeño regalo culpa de alguna especie de timidez.

—Pryce, me alegra ver tu… nieta-, ofreció cuando le miró nuevamente, —llegó con bien.

—Mi esposa, Blue-. Corrigió, y Blue notaba el por qué su vergüenza. Oak la veía como si se tratara de una niña, y una no era mayor a sus nietos, del brazo de un hombre tenía el doble de años, sino más, a ella. Debía estar con un hombre de su edad, no con un anciano, y al parecer solo Samuel notaba lo obvio era ello.

Un apretón de parte de Pryce le ordenó en silencio decir algo para solucionar aquel silencio incomodo entre los tres que había producido su presencia.

—Le traje algo- habló cuando al fin recupero su voz, sujetando la pequeña caja con ambas manos, —no es mucho en verdad, pero quería ofrecerle algo por mi tardanza, señor.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Samuel- respondió, volviendo a sonreírle para tratar de calmar sus nervios, o al menos eso Blue sentía. Tomando aquella cajita, en cuestión de segundos deshacía el moño para ver su interior, una sonrisa más grande adornando su rostro, —es muy amable de tu parte, muchas gracias Blue.

—Prometo la siguiente vez traerle algo mejor- agregó, y con la sonrisa se asomaba en labios de Pryce, parecía ella estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Eres muy amable, pero no es necesario. Me hace feliz piensen tanto en mí.

La plática había sido bastante amena, y Oak había logrado rápidamente ganarse su confianza y dejar ella se desenvolviera con calma. Era bastante obvio él no aprobaba los casamientos por conveniencia, y ello explicaba porque Daisy seguía sin casarse y enfocada en trabajar sin saber si su esposo se lo permitiría después.

En cuestión de minutos le habían presentado con Daisy, y Blue había tenido que cubrir sus labios al tenerla en frente. Ofrecía la misma aura tranquila de su abuelo, y aunque sus ojos eran de un verde más oscuro, su cabello castaño era un ejemplo de cómo debió haber sido el de Oak en su juventud. La descripción de Lenora no le había hecho justicia; no solo era sumamente inteligente, sino también hermosa y hablaba con tal seguridad que incluso los hombres se callaban para permitirle conversar.

Ella mentalmente tomaba notas, porque esa habilidad para dialogar y hacerse escuchar serían de suma utilidad.

—¿Y tú que estudias? -, escuchó a una voz infantil preguntar, girando su rostro para ver a un niño verle fijamente. De ojos más claros a los de Daisy, aquel pequeño la miraba intensamente mientras el despeinado cabello castaño parecía llevar consigo unas cuantas varitas y pasto de haber estado persiguiendo a algún pobre animal. Debía ser el nieto menor del que Lenora le había hablado.

—Yo no estudio, cariñito. Estoy ya casada-, respondió con una sonrisa al niño. Solo se trataba de preguntas hacían los menores sin pensar.

—Eres una mujer tonta-, la repentina frase le había tomado desprevenida, y más que aquella linda carita le mirara con tanta molestia, —No debiste casarte si no sabías nada.

—N-no decidí casarme, me comprometieron mis padres-, trató de explicar, y parecía funcionar cuando el niño formaba una pequeña 'o' con sus labios al comprender su situación.

—Te vendieron como hacen con los esclavos-. De repente agradecía Pryce fuese tan viejo no pudiese engendrar más hijos.

—Gary, ¿con quién hablas? -escuchó una segunda voz, alzando la mirada de aquel niño para ver a un joven de tez clara y estatura un poco mayor a la de ella. Fuera de eso, era idéntico al niño con quien platicaba.

—No lo sé, es nueva- respondió, girándose a su hermano con una sonrisa ocultaba aquella cruel honestidad suya. —Pero no es lista como Daisy.

—Eres la esposa de Pryce, ¿no? -, preguntó, y Blue no estaba segura porque le dolía hicieran tal conexión. —Green Oak, un placer-. Respondió, ofreciendo una reverencia que era, obviamente, no más que simple cortesía.

—Un gusto- susurró, viendo a su alrededor en busca de Daisy para poder escapar de ello, más no parecía fuese a ser tan fácil, —es un placer estar aquí, su casa es exquisita y su abuelo es un encanto-, ofreció un par de halagos, pero a diferencia de Samuel y su nieta, Green era más difícil de complacer.

—Lo sé, pero es obvio esta sobre decorada por la presencia de invitados-, respondió con simpleza. Comprendía mejor porque Lenora decía el parecía no ser un Oak; mientras que Daisy y su abuelo habían sido amables e invitaban a seguir la conversación, Green no podía verse tan interesado en la plática como ver una pintura secarse.

—¿No le agradan las visitas? -cuestionó. Quizá Green era la clase de hombre prefería hablar y ser escuchado que recibir un diálogo interesante.

—No son mi cosa favorita en el mundo- explicó, y Blue no podía evitar el morderse el labio. Hablar con él era como sacarse una muela, y al menos lo último le daría una excusa para quejarse y gritar.

No había nadie más en aquel lugar ella conociera o le interesara hablar, y no tenía idea de donde estaba el baño como para excusarse con ir a verse al tocador.

Escuchando los golpecillos del metal al cristal, agradeció enormemente uno de los invitados llamara la atención de la gente y acallara a los invitados. Le había visto en otro lado, pero no recordaba en verdad quien era: sin embargo, sus facciones refinadas y el cabello corto y de un tono azul claro eran difícil de olvidar.

—Quisiera pedir un brindis-, comenzó a hablar, siendo un gusto para los oídos la aterciopelada voz en contraste a la rasposa de su marido y lo aburrida de Green, —en honor a Samuel Oak, deseando más días felices como este para él.

De inmediato varias copas se alzaron, chocando entre sí para tomar por el festejado. Los murmullos comenzaban a subir en volumen, pero que el hombre no tomara asiento las acallaba de nuevo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Blue logró ver algo en movimiento, girando la cabeza para ver una especie de jaula cubierta por una larga manta roja ser llevada frente a los invitados.

—Y también quiero aprovechar- volvió a hablar, manteniendo su copa frente a su pecho, —para presentar mi regalo y, aunque no debería, admito ha sido bastante costoso pero la situación lo amerita.

Una nueva sacudida en la jaula hizo al fin los invitados dejaran de intentar seguir teniendo su atención en aquel hombre para ver lo que habría ahí. Escuchando el parloteo emocionado de Gary diciéndole a su hermano que seguramente le habrían regalado a su abuelo un león.

Al retirar la tela, hubo varias exclamaciones y respingos, risas incluso, cuando dentro de aquella jaula no había un animal, sino un esclavo encadenado a ella.

.

* * *

 **Todos sabemos quien es el esclavo, pero hagamos como que no para hacerme sentir mejor 'v '**


	3. Esclavos

**Lamento la enorme tardanza, he tenido varios problemas y los funerales siempre son cansados.**

 **En cosas más lindas, con suerte podre escribir más seguido y seguiré con la otra que lleva un hiatus tremendo :'D;;**

* * *

 _2\. Esclavos._

De piel tostada y cabello negro azabache, el esclavo se retorcía contra sus ataduras en un intento de lograr soltarse, pero sus brazos estaban sujetos por gruesas correas a su espalda, sus piernas y pies descalzos estaban encadenados al suelo de la jaula y, como si trataran de ocultar su agresividad, llevaba un collar dorado al cuello. De todas maneras, su fuerza parecía ser contenida de milagro, y marcas rojas en sus brazos y muslos mostraban que quizá habría logrado escapar de sus primeras ataduras.

Incluso podría asegurar varías veces habría logrado romperlas; o si no, no comprendería a que se debía la excesiva cantidad de cadenas.

Gruñendo y bufando, los ojos carmesíes del esclavo se fijaron en la multitud, lanzando maldiciones en un idioma extranjero que dejaba al descubierto sus colmillos. A pesar de sus ataduras seguía peleando, y no sabía si temer o tener pena por aquel esclavo. No dejaba de ser una persona como Karin o Lenora, y estaba rebajado al comportamiento e instintos de un animal cualquiera.

Regulando su respiración, supo enseguida no era la única en haber sido sorprendida por aquel regalo; Gary se aferraba al saco de su hermano, pero escondía la mirada en ella. No le culpaba, ese esclavo era aterrador, su físico era más el de un militar que el de un sirviente, y lo que fuese estuviese ladrando era igual de espantoso.

—¿Un chino? -habló al fin Green de entre la multitud, las miradas girando hacía él.

—Ah, reconociste la piel amarilla- dijo en un tono algo desagradable a oídos de Blue, sobre todo por lo erróneo era simplemente llamarle "amarillo".

—Reconocí el idioma- le corrigió, aunque ella notaba algo diferente, parecía afectado, molesto incluso. —Esto es nuevo, incluso viniendo de ti, Atlas.

—Me halagas-, era obvio no era un halago.

—Pero no crees acaso-, prosiguió, al parecer no queriendo el resto llegara a la misma conclusión que Atlas, —¿qué has cometido un terrible error? Es un regalo interesante, sin embargo, es bastante claro no está domesticado. Si no llevaras tanto tiempo conociendo a la familia, podría jurar nos regalas una bestia para que nos mate.

El silencio fue clara señal de que los invitados también encontraban peligroso al esclavo, por más atado estuviese, y que en manos de alguien de tal edad como Oak, sería prácticamente una sentencia de muerte.

Sin embargo, parecía Atlas no había tenido tales intenciones, o su sonrojo entendía indicar lo contrario.

—Vaya Green, pensé te gustaría el desafío-, empezó a hablar, logrando modular su tono de voz a pesar de verse nervioso. —Te gustan los retos, ¿no es así? Además, serás la cabeza de la familia, debes aprender en como romper prisioneros y esclavos, ¿y qué mejor que empezar con un boxer?

—¿Boxer?

Parpadeando, ella frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel nombre le daba al esclavo. Había escuchado a su padre mencionar la noticia; los aldeanos chinos que se habían alzado en armas y atacado Pekín. ¿Era uno de ellos? Eso explicaba su físico, ¿pero en qué diablos había estado pensando Atlas?

—Bien-, interfirió Oak la plática de ambos, levantándose de su asiento con una cara bastante severa, — aprecio tu… presente, y sé que el transporte desde Asia hasta aquí debió ser muy costoso, pero me temo que tendré que negarlo- habló con firmeza, sin despegar la mirada de Atlas.

—Abuelo- llamó su atención Green, y solo cuando él se levantó de su asiento fue que Gary notó se había abrazado a ella, —yo lo aceptare. Atlas tiene razón, será interesante domarlo.

Silencio de nuevo tras el anuncio de Green, seguido de aplausos y halagos que de cierta manera eran ya esperados; inclusive de Pryce, que no muy lejos estaba de Oak. Todos parecían ver aquella decisión como un acto de valentía, Blue lo encontraba una decisión suicida, y la cara de Oak no mostraba reacción alguna, como si aún no pudiese entender lo que su nieto había aceptado.

—Llévenlo a las caballerizas y atenlo bien, yo me encargare del resto.

Justo como aquel incidente había iniciado, así había concluido. La jaula había sido llevada a donde Green había indicado, y la comida y bebida volvía a fluir entre los invitados como si nada hubiese pasado.

Aunque Pryce se veía de mejor humor que horas antes, y eso era una mejora, pero ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza al… _"boxer"_.

Quizá eran los residuos de la impresión había causado en ella, pero recordar aquella ira había mostrado al estar frente a todos ellos comenzaba a ser bastante comprensible, por no decir que envidiaba esa libertad de gritar a quien fuera tuviese enfrente.

Lejos de su hogar y vendido sin aviso alguno, eran cosas tenían bastante en común, aunque las ataduras de ese hombre fuesen de acero y cuero, mientras que las suyas eran de oro y seda. Era grosero si lo veía así, comparar ambas situaciones como si se trataran de iguales.

En cuanto se daba cuenta, ella ya estaba a pocos metros de las caballerizas, viendo por sobre su hombro mientras rezaba su esposo no le hubiese seguido o causaría una reprimenda sobre sí. Dentro, el suave resoplar de los caballos amortiguaba el sonido de la música e invitados, distrayéndose un poco con los animales hasta encontrar lo que había estado buscando.

Pero en vez de encontrarse a ese chino lleno de furia, en su lugar había un muchacho sollozando en el suelo.

Lo que antes había mostrado ira y fuerza bruta, ahora no era más que un joven hincado al suelo y derramando lagrimas lo más silencioso podía. De cerca notaba él no debía tener unos cuantos años más que ella, por los bordes de la camisa andrajosa se veían varias cicatrices y le faltaba parte del lóbulo de una oreja.

Era en verdad una imagen deplorable, saber que el "esclavo que debía ser quebrado y domesticado" no era más que un joven había tenido la mala suerte de acabar en otro continente " _gracias_ " Atlas.

Hincándose frente a él con precaución, al fin llamó su atención al carraspear un poco en lo que se colocaba frente a él, sonriendo lo mejor podía cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre ella. El estómago le había dado un desagradable espasmo al verle tan desesperado, y parte suya deseaba le hubiese gruñido y mostrado los colmillos en vez de verse así de desamparado.

Sacando su pañuelo, tragó en seco mientras lo acercaba de a poco a su rostro, sabiendo bien lo tensó estaba y que tenía toda la atención sobre ella mientras limpiaba su rostro con tanto cuidado como le fuese posible. A pesar de todo, él no parecía querer moverse o evitar el contacto; por el contrario, se mantenía quieto y viéndole fijamente a cada movimiento, como si de repente el peligro mayor en ese lugar fuese ella, y no él.

Viendo sus facciones más de cerca, solo acentuaban más lo joven que era a pesar de sus heridas. Su nariz era alargada y parecía estar torcida por algún golpe, y sus mejillas eran ásperas en contraste con la suavidad de sus manos: no había sido imaginación suya y sus ojos en verdad eran carmesí, y una cicatriz casi inexistente solo hacía presencia en su rostro al dividir su ceja derecha a la mitad.

Probablemente lo que estaba haciendo era sumamente peligroso, pero era tal la empatía provocaba en ella que no hacía más que sostener su rostro y terminar de limpiar las lágrimas y barro de este. Cualquier cosa con tal de quitarse el sentimiento de culpa al saber no podría hacer más que ello al ser, prácticamente, inútil en esa situación.

— _Xièxiè_ -, le escuchó decir mientras ladeaba el rostro y miraba al suelo de nueva cuenta, deteniendo el contacto y pareciendo lo suficientemente confiado, o cansado, como para dejar de vigilarla fijamente. No quedándole a Blue otra opción o una respuesta pudiese darle a lo que fuese hubiese dicho, se detuvo al fin para doblar el sucio pañuelo y guardarlo entre sus ropas.

—Lamento todo esto- respondió ella, aunque él no volteaba a verle. No estaba segura si le ignoraba o en verdad no conocía el idioma. —Me llamó Blue… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Dejar a tu esposo para venir a ver a un rebelde, no sé si tienes enormes agallas o solo eres tonta-, escuchó la voz de Green tras de ella, dando un brinco el cual el esclavo no pudo ignorar para ver a quien fuese estuviese hablando. Fuese que confiara en ella o solo no la tomara como una amenaza, era obvio no era lo mismo con Green, bufando y farfullando por lo bajo

— ¿Me seguiste aquí?

—Me dirigía aquí-, le corrigió, cruzándose de brazos mientras ella se levantaba del suelo. Ni siquiera era un caballero como para ayudarle. —¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Liberarlo?

Tragando saliva, jugó con su cabello ante la posibilidad de que pudiese ser interpretado de esa forma. Podría excusarse diciendo había querido ver a los caballos, pero toda la fiesta había escuchado que aquel chino iba a ser contenido ahí mientras los invitados disfrutaban la fiesta.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar la áspera voz del boxer, con su mirada fue fácil entender que maldecía de nuevo, e iba directamente a Green. Sorpresa se había llevado ambos cuando Green le respondía, y el muchacho perdía el semblante ofensivo para verle con bastante asombro.

—¿Sabes…? - comenzó a hablar Blue, siendo interrumpida por el boxer que parecía algo ofendido de enterarse de aquella noticia. Fuese lo que fuese, comenzaba a ser lo suficientemente convincente para cambiar su agresión por algo menos belicoso.

Varios minutos de esa platica pasaron, y ella solo miraba intensamente a Green en busca de respuestas. Entendía una que otra palabra al mencionar su nombre y el apellido, la ciudad la mencionaban también, pero el nombre del joven se había perdido entre palabras.

—Sí, se hablar chino-, respondió al fin, girando su atención a ella, —mejor a aprender francés- no podía evitar sentirse atacada por ese comentario cuando su familia era descendiente de franceses.

—¿Qué le dijiste? -, preguntó al preferir ignorar la provocación, viendo por el rabillo del ojo al boxer.

—Que se calmara-, Blue solo torció el gesto ante lo obvio era eso, —pregunté de donde viene y si lo que Atlas dijo es cierto… al parecer si lo es-, explicó, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada de eso fuese precisamente importante, —pregunté su nombre, di varias reglas de la casa que debe seguir si quiere irse de aquí.

Eso sí era sorpresa.

—¿Lo vas a liberar? - repitió ella, viéndole bastante incrédula, —pensé que querías, que se yo, demostrar tu poder sobre un rebelde.

—No me interesa pisotear a alguien no se puede levantar-. Eso sonaba mejor, a su cierta manera, y el haber hablado parecía haber calmado al joven, o al menos ya no miraba enfurecido a Green, sino algo más parecido a la confusión.

No le culpaba.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? - preguntó, aunque comprendía bien que eso era quizá exceder un poco el límite de confianza.

—Solo me dijo se llama Red.

Suerte había tenido cuando las demás personas no le habían prestado atención cuando volvía junto con Green. Quizá ella lo había juzgado bastante mal, a pesar de su actuar, realmente parecía querer ayudar a Red, y había estado platicando un rato más y traduciendo un par de preguntas Blue había hecho.

Al parecer, su rebelión no había sido tal cosa, sino defender el Imperio y su hogar. Era extraño pensar que "aquellos revoltosos chinos" no eran más que nacionalistas, y el cómo había llegado había sido muy simple también, o alguno de los dos había preferido ahorrar detalles al respecto. Había sido tomado como prisionero por militares y lo siguiente sabía era que estaba en un barco.

No quería admitirlo, pero todo lo que Green le había explicado él decía sonaba sumamente emocionante. Tantas semanas de estar encerrada en casa le pedían poder hacer cualquier cosa menos seguir ahí, por más erróneo y, a cierto grado, morboso.

Su alegría se acabó en poco cuando, al volver con el resto de la gente, una mano aprisionaba su antebrazo hasta ver la cara de su marido, y no se veía para nada contento.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? -exigió saber, jalándola consigo de manera Blue estaba segura le dejaría algunas marcas. Controlando su miedo lo mejor podía, solo sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros, tratando de verse lo más inocente posible.

—Le he pedido al joven Green me mostrara uno de sus caballos, deberías haber venido, son hermosos-, respondió con serenidad, volteando hacía Green y deseando este le siguiera la mentira —me encantó sobre todo ese caballo de melena rubia, ¿estará en venta?

—Lo lamento, esa es de mi hermana y dudo mucho le agrade vendan su propiedad- respondió, y el agarre en su brazo se iba aflojando, ya fuese porque le creía o porque Pryce deseaba evitar en lo posible algún enfrentamiento con un Oak.

Eso era algo debía recordar para el futuro.

—Está más que claro no se podrá- agregó Pryce, sujetándola con cuidado de la manera hacía para presumirle con los invitados llegaban a su casa, —pero no te preocupes, si deseas un caballo solo necesitabas pedírmelo.

—Aw, eres un encanto-, respondió, siendo tan mimosa con él como le fuese posible. Por más asco el hombre le diera cuando la trataba de esa manera, era mejor a sus golpes.

Green se despidió de ellos con una leve reverencia, y sin decir más iba en dirección a su hermano. En poco Pryce ya la llevaba a una de las mesas y le obligaba a sentarse, tomando asiento frente a ella también.

—Lo viste, ¿no? -preguntó, tan repentinamente que Blue no había necesitado fingir confusión, —al chino, si viste los caballos, debiste verlo a él-, explicó, y ella sentía la piel enfriársele ante la simple mención.

—No- mintió, negando despacio, —Green no me ha dejado, ha dicho sería demasiado peligroso para mi acercarme.

La mentira parecía satisfacerle, y solo asentía despacio mientras tomaba una copa cercana y se perdía en sus ideas. Blue no entendía en verdad por qué parecía interesado en lo que Green haría con él, pero Pryce había sido de las personas en aplaudir la decisión de quedarse con su esclavo.

A lo mejor quería verle en acción, propinando castigos a Red por su osadía de siquiera mirarlo.

De vuelta en su habitación, había recostado su mentón en el alfeizar de su ventana mientras las gotas de lluvia descendían por las ventanas con total tranquilidad. Su mente aún seguía en aquel granero, cerca de aquel muchacho de ojos carmesí que le había mirado como si fuese alguna especie de verdugo.

Quería creer en Green, y que le ayudaría a volver a su hogar, ¿pero si les mentía a ambos? No había por qué hacer tal cosa; que Blue le acusara de incumplir su palabra sería admitir había mentido a su marido, y Red no sabía el idioma, además de ser extranjero.

Green era una buena persona, o eso quería pensar. Él era nieto de Oak, y Oak era una buena persona, o eso quería pensar.

—Keane,- llamó a su sirviente, el cual detenía sus tareas para prestarle atención inmediata. El cabello castaño bien peinado, y traje inmaculado eran un toque gracioso al compararse con los recuerdos de su infancia de jugar con tierra y barro en días lluviosos como esos. De los tres, Keane era quizá quien más se tomaba a pecho su trabajo como criado, —mis padres te compraron desde niño, ¿verdad?

La pregunta le había tomado desprevenido, y se nota claramente en sus ojos y su boca abierta, y aunque se obligara a recuperar la compostura, Blue ya había notado todo ello.

—Me dieron una vida mejor de la que tendría con mi familia- respondió, aunque de manera tan automática podría parecer lo había leído para ella.

—Esa no fue la pregunta, cariño- dijo Blue, esperando que el sobrenombre le pudiese calmar y recordarle no necesitaba las formalidades con ella en ese momento. —Solo quiero saber.

—Blue, tu sabes la respuesta a ello- habló esa vez, dejando un poco las formalidades de lado, aunque permanecía de pie frente a ella, —solo que…- parpadeando, Blue le miró torcer el gesto de manera pensativa, —sin ofender, esperaba ser sirviente de su hermano.

—No te preocupes-, le aseguró, negando despacio. Mirando de nuevo a la ventana, un suspiro largo escapó de ella. No le afectaba que Keane hubiese preferido a Silver, sino más bien el recuerdo de su hermano le traía nostalgia. —Conocí a un esclavo-, comenzó a hablar, encogiéndose suavemente de hombros, —lo dieron de regalo al anfitrión, aunque era más un guerrillero chino que un esclavo.

—Nadie decide ser un esclavo- habló Keane, y Blue volteaba a verle ante aquella frase, quizá de manera demasiado inmediata cuando el sirviente daba un suave brinco y su postura se encorvaba un poco, —n-no era mi intención ofenderla.

—Explícame-, insistió en hacerlo hablar, y Keane parecía arrepentirse en parte de haber hablado de manera tan abrupta.

—¿Usted… cree vamos a una escuela o ser esclavo es una vocación? -obedeció a la orden, aunque esa vez hablaba con más lentitud, vigilando sus palabras, —a veces nuestros padres nos venden; quizá creyendo tendremos mejores vidas. Otros simplemente somos secuestrados de nuestros hogares, o nuestros padres lo fueron y los hijos somos propiedad del dueño- explicó, y era clara la incomodidad de decir esas cosas frente a ella.

—¿Chermaine y Karin? -preguntó, y él asentía ligeramente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, podría aceptar sus padres compraran a un sirviente, ¿pero sus abuelos y demás familiares secuestrando gente? Eso sí le revolvía el estómago, y era aún más frustrante saber que siempre lo había sabido, pero prefería mantenerse ciega.

—Usted es diferente- se apresuró a decir, sabiendo quizá lo que en la cabeza de su señora pasaba, —no nos azota, o tenemos jornadas como la de los negros recogiendo y cultivando caña de azúcar.

—¿Lenora? –agregó, aunque era obvia la respuesta. Había visto sus manos, esa clase de maltrato era demasiado característico. —Gracias por responderme.

Hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, inhaló largamente para exhalar en cuestión de segundos. Era tonto de su parte reaccionar sino hasta ese momento, siendo que desde siempre había sabido ella estaba por sobre las personas llamaba amigos, simplemente que era más seguro y cómodo para ella ni siquiera notarlo.

¿Qué podría hacer ella de todas formas? Era una dama de sociedad, pero también era una mujer, y tales ideas como rebelarse contra sus padres o liberar un esclavo eran impensables, mucho menos realizables sin un escarmiento o al menos un pago monetario.

De repente Daisy parecía aún más brillante, hablando al nivel de un hombre sin ser callada por una simple diferencia de anatomía. Pero no era inalcanzable, si Daisy podría hacerlo con tal seguridad, ¿Por qué ella no?

" _Porque estás casada_ ", una odiosa voz en su mente le recordó. Si Green fuese su esposo, tales ideas alocadas de rebelión serían más probables, con la educación liberal Oak parecía haberles enseñado era algo no sería mal visto, pero Pryce era algo totalmente diferente.

Como si fuese por arte de magia, el hombre entraba a la habitación ya despojado de su traje, corbata y chaleco. Si algo le había dicho, lo ignoraba al momento sus desagradables labios se posaban sobre su cuello y hombros, y sin mucha delicadeza la jalaba fuera del sillón para lanzarla a la cama.

Frunciendo los labios, su mente se protegió en fantasías de estar de vuelta en casa y reír con Silver, o de ser una Oak, viviendo en aquella acogedora casa con un abuelo amable como Samuel, una cuñada que apoyara sus ideas; un marido que, aunque seco, parecía ser una buena persona, y un diablillo como era Gary.

En aquellos ojos carmesí le miraban en confusión, y en las ásperas mejillas en contraste a la suavidad de sus manos.

* * *

 ** _"Xièxiè"_ es tan solo " _Gracias_ " en mandarín. Supongo cualquiera adivinó era eso, pero me da orgullo saber cosas simples(?). ****¿Sobre por qué Red es chino? No hay una gran explicación en verdad, una amiga y yo alguna vez dijimos en broma y ahora es prácticamente canon para nosotros.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer, comentarios y criticas son bien recibidas ^^**


	4. Permisos

**He recibido un par de reviews desde la ultima vez subí capitulo qvq! Según yo he respondido ya, pero con los cambios en la pagina no tengo idea de como revisar si se ha enviado mi mensaje o no.**

 **Sea como sea, agradezco mucho los faves y mensajitos me dejan** (っ˘ω˘ς )

* * *

 _ **.03 Permisos.**_

—¿Qué es eso?

La voz de su acompañante le sacó de su ensimismamiento, siendo en poco su brazo sujetado por él para moverlo a su gusto. Blue no podía hacer mucho, más que fingir una sonrisa esperaba Green creyera sincera, pero le miraba ya de manera severa y ella buscaba alejarse un poco de él.

—Tan solo me caí, querido. No seas tan dramático.

Comenzaba a hacerse una especie de costumbre mentir y excusar una torpeza inexistente cada vez alguien le señalaba los moretones en sus brazos. Sabía bien nadie le creería su marido le haría daño, o solamente la culparían a ella por "no haberle obedecido como era debido"; había pasado ya más de una vez, habiendo sido la primera Chermaine en regañarle por no obedecer a Pryce al pie de la regla. Sin embargo, era incomodo cuando Green lo mencionaba, y peor se volvía las veces cuando Red miraba fijamente sus heridas y murmuraba cosas ella no comprendía, aunque sabía bien él notaba eran todo, menos golpes se habría dado en base a accidentes.

Era mucho más cómodo mentir de todas formas.

—Te caíste-, repitió Green, siendo bastante clara la incredulidad en su voz. —Si sigues cayéndote de la nada, tendré que decirle a Pryce es peligroso seguirte enseñando a cabalgar- amenazó, dándole la espalda para seguir atendiendo al caballo a su lado.

A pesar de los problemas y contratiempos, Pryce había aceptado la petición de Blue de permitirle aprender equitación, aunque había indicado a Green le avisara sobre cualquier errata ella tuviera y si le causaba demasiadas molestias. Todo ello era con el fin de quitarle esa pequeña libertad a Blue para volverla a tener encerrada en casa como "la buena esposa debía de ser".

Por suerte, Green había resultado ser más paciente de lo esperado, o notaria su desesperación de necesitar estar fuera al menos los tres días por semana que le había permitido para sus clases.

—Entonces podrías enseñarme chino-, comentó ella, queriendo molestar a Green solo un poquito en venganza de haber puesto a la vista sus moretones.

—Es mucho más fácil para mi enseñarle a Red hablar español, cosa que mi abuelo y yo ya nos estamos encargando-, respondió, Blue alzando una ceja en obvio interés sobre ello. No negaba era divertido escuchar el idioma en labios de Green y Red, pero poder comunicarse con Red sin necesidad de un traductor sería muchísimo más cómodo.

—¿En serio? Eres un encanto, querido.

—Deja de llamarme así-, gruñó para verle fastidiado, aunque Blue no podía evitar reír ante su reacción.

Llevaba ya cuatro meses de haberse casado con Pryce, y solo hasta conocer a la familia Oak había sido cuando realmente se había sentido feliz y por, sobre todo, segura. Aún seguía siendo la muñequita de muestra de su esposo, y no había podido ver ni a sus padres ni a su hermano después de tanto, pero Samuel y sus nietos se habían vuelto una enorme ayuda para ella, a la vez que una familia secundaria.

Se había vuelto también más cercana a Green, o al menos él había dejado de llamarla "mujer fastidiosa", quizá por qué el insulto había perdido su efecto la primera semana.

—Deberías divorciarte-, soltó de la nada mientras seguía cepillando la crin del caballo. Blue, por su parte, sentía se tensaba al comprender que era lo que había dicho, siendo su mejor reacción el reírse. —Hablo en serio- agregó.

—Divorciarme-, fue su turno de repetir, recargándose en la pared. —Green, sé que tu abuelo es muy… " _diferente_ " al igual que tu familia, pero así no sirven las cosas. Es mi marido y en el altar dije que estaría con él, hasta que la muerte nos separe- le recordó, aunque decir esas palabras de nuevo le causaba un escalofrió desagradable.

—Y en el altar él prometió "amarte y respetarte", ¿no? – respondió él, —que yo sepa, gritarte y golpearte no es parte de todo eso.

—Green…- comenzó a hablar, pero las palabras ya se le atoraban en la garganta. Inhalando largamente esa vez para poder exhalar con calma. Él parecía entender su queja, tomando su caballo y otro más por las riendas para sacarles del establo, Blue yendo tras ellos.

—Es viejo-, volvió a hablar Blue después Green le ayudara a subir en el caballo. Era hermoso en verdad, de pelaje y crin tan negra parecía dar destellos azules con la luz del sol, aunque era más pequeño y menos energético que el caballo pinto que Green montaba. —Pryce-, agregó cuando Green volteaba a verla a la expectativa, —quiero pensar que en cualquier momento la muerte decida separarnos.

—¿Y si vive más años? No me dirás toleraras sus tratos.

—Green Oak, ¿acaso me está ofreciendo escapar con usted?

—…mujer fastidiosa.

Una risa de su parte fue casi inmediata, y más al ver que las mejillas pálidas de Green se teñían ligeramente de un color rosado. Fuese por su risa o por qué en verdad sugería eso, no tenía idea en verdad.

Cabalgar por los valles era su segunda cosa favorita después de molestar a Green. La propiedad de la familia Oak era enorme, y tenía a su disposición valles llenos de flores multicolores, bordeados por arboleadas que escondían un rio de agua clara por la que en veces se detenían cuando Gary les acompañaba.

El trotar del caballo hacía ignorara sus preocupaciones por al menos un tiempo, dejándole solo tener que preocuparse por ver el paisaje y mantener el ritmo de Green. En veces incluso fantaseaba en dejarse caer del caballo y dejar que el rio le llevara lejos de ahí, tan lejos pudiese o que la ahogara al fin y la alejara de Pryce.

Era odioso en verdad descubrirse pensando esas cosas, como si simplemente ella fuese Ofelia.

—Es molesto-, le escuchó hablar, dejando su vista escapar del arroyo para volver a ver a Green, que miraba hacía en frente, —todo esto.

—¿El paseo? -preguntó, aunque recibía una simple negación a manera de respuesta.

No se había atrevido a buscar explicaciones, y aunque lo hubiese intentado, había sido cuestión de minutos en lo que Green hacia a su caballo andar más rápido, obligándola a hacer el mismo movimiento y ordenar a su caballo acelerar el paso también.

A veces odiaba no comprender que pasaba por la mente de Green, o que fuese tan difícil de entender que lo único podía exigir eran un par de palabras para poder entender al menos lo mínimo de lo que le pasaba por la mente.

Después de aquel comentario no habían dicho mucho más, habían cabalgado un par de minutos más hasta que tuvieron que volver al saber que su carruaje llegaría por ella. Podría buscar engatusar al cochero, pero con tanta gente presente y chismosa, sería cuestión de segundos para que se formara alguna especie de rumor.

Viendo a Daisy despedirse de ella desde la puerta de su casa, un pequeño arrepentimiento tuvo de no haber intentado hacer algo para pasar más tiempo en la casa Oak.

En un par de días volvería, se repetía una y otra vez. No era no le gustara la presencia de Lenora y los demás trabajadores de la casa, pero volver significaba estar encerrada de nueva cuenta.

—¡Blue!- exclamó Chermaine al verla entrar, de manera demasiado emocionada lo cual chocaba bastante en su actitud sería y reservada. Siendo tomada de los hombros, le apresuró dentro para ofrecerle una sonrisa amplia.

Ella comenzaba a preocuparse Chermaine tuviese fiebre o algo por el estilo.

—¿Su-sucede algo? -logró formular, aunque la mujer ya le guiaba escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.

No había recibido explicación alguna sino hasta entrar en su habitación, sintiendo la garganta seca al ver que en ella no estaba su esposo, sino una persona muchísimo más joven.

En cuestión de segundos Blue se había lanzado a sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro entre el cabello rojo amarrado en una simple coleta. Que él al fin le hubiese hecho caso sobre sujetarse el cabello le causaba bastante gracia, a la par de un nudo en la garganta.

—También me alegra verte-, escuchó la voz de Silver mientras le correspondía al abrazo. Blue por su parte ya le soltaba para inspeccionarlo minuciosamente. Las cejas, los ojos plateados, hasta las pecas en sus mejillas; todo seguía en su sitio y tal cual como lo había dejado meses antes.

Era un sentimiento extraño, probablemente porque ella había creído nunca le volvería a ver.

—Ha-haz crecido- logró articular, riendo torpemente para separarse un par de pasos y poderle ver mejor. —Y tu cabello- agregó, parpadeando al ver que su pelo, a pesar de llevarlo amarrado, casi llegaba a la altura de su cintura.

—Insisten me lo corte- comentó, haciendo obvia referencia a sus padres.

—Yo pienso te ves encantador- dijo ella, y en cuestión de minutos volvía a abrazarse a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Definitivamente era una sensación diferente. No era que los Oak no le fuesen suficiente, pero estar cerca de su querido hermano era una sensación mucho más liberadora que incluso montar a caballo. Era como si lo de Pryce nunca hubiese sucedido, aunque se tratara de simple negación en un intento de mantener cierta cordura.

—¿Saben viniste? -preguntó, comenzando a caer en la cuenta de los hechos. Su hermano estaba en casa de Pryce, y se suponía esa clase de visitas debían estar programadas por cuestiones de cortesía.

Una larga queja de Silver era clara señal de que no sabían, ni mucho menos Pryce estaba enterado.

—Está bien, puedo aguantar sus quejas- le aseguró, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana. —¿Cómo has estado? Solo he podido enterarme de ti por los periódicos y chismes.

—Obvio, esa es la vida de una celebridad como yo- bromeó, aunque la seriedad de su hermano daba a entender quizá sabía _demasiado_ de lo que sucedía. —Ha sido difícil- admitió, soltándolo para ofrecerle sentarse, —pero he sobrevivido, y mira, vivo en todo un palacio- agregó entre risas mientras señalaba a su alrededor.

Los muebles caros, las telas finas y los adornos de oro podrían ser tan lujosos como quisieran, pero era claro para ambos una cosa, y es que la casa era sumamente fría.

—No sonríes como antes-, habló Silver, ladeando un poco el rostro, —he visto fotos tuyas con ese hombre, no te ves feliz- eso ultimo no era una pregunta, y ella sabía bien tenía toda la razón.

Silver era quien mejor la conocía, y Blue era quien mejor lo conocía.

—Esto es horrendo-, admitió, hablando en voz baja para que solo él le escuchara, —no puedo salir, no puedo hablar con nadie Pryce no crea conveniente, no puedo visitar tiendas, ni siquiera puedo vestirme como quiero-, enumeró, la angustia yendo en aumento mientras más y más hablaba, —además él… me toca, y si, sé que soy su mujer y es obvio querrá tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, pero es tan asqueroso.

Silencio hubo tras la avalancha de quejas había dejado escapar, viendo con cierto terror como Silver abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber que responder a todo eso. Comprendía en gran parte porque de su reacción, si las posiciones estuviesen invertidas, seguramente querría matar a quien le hiciera daño a su hermanito.

—¿Nuestros padres saben de esto? – cuestionó cuando recupero su capacidad de habla, aunque Blue hacía una mueca al ser bastante obvia la respuesta. —Eres su esposa, no su esclava.

—Sí, y no me sorprende una de ellas se halla suicidado- dijo ella con sorna.

Ambos sabían no había una manera de solucionarlo. Sus padres no harían absolutamente nada por ella, les habían pagado muy bien por su mano, además que a quien originalmente había pedido era a Silver después de enterarse que su sexo biológico era diferente al que aparentaba.

Si lo pensaba, Blue prefería las cosas así. Mejor ella a que despojara a su hermano hasta de su libertad de ser él.

—Lo lamento- escuchó a Silver hablar, manteniendo la cabeza baja sin poder sostenerle la mirada a su hermana. Era peor para ella descubrir que no podía simplemente decirle que no debía de preocuparse por eso.

—Nada de esto es tu responsabilidad-, y eso era bastante obvio. Si buscaban culpables, esos serían sus padres, o Pryce, pero Silver no había sido más que una posible cifra. —Veré como solucionar todo esto, debe haber una manera para controlarlo, ¿no? Siempre hay alguna.

—¿Pero si esta vez no la hay? -cuestionó, sintiendo el peso de sus ojos plateados caer sobre ella, —Esto no es nuestra casa, y a él no le interesa el hacerte daño.

Recordar eso era ciertamente deprimente.

Bufando largamente, se abrazó a si misma al saber la realidad de las palabras de su hermano. Iba ya a cumplir medio año en esa casa, y aun no tenía idea de cómo manejar a Pryce; sabía ciertas cosas le daban gusto, y que evitar usualmente para no provocar su mal humor, pero estaba lejos de poder manipularlo a su antojo como había esperado meses atrás.

De hecho, parecía volverse lo contrario, por cada día pasaba, Pryce ganaba más control sobre ella, y eso causaba clara ira en ella.

—Hay un trabajador nuevo-, escuchó a Silver hablar, notando ella estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, alzándola tan rápido podía, -alto, moreno…terriblemente escandaloso, seguramente te habría encantado tenerlo cerca.

—¿En verdad? - preguntó ella, agradeciendo el cambio de tema por uno más digerible. —¿Es guapo? -prosiguió, encantada de escuchar la queja de Silver. Eso era más como ellos dos.

— Esta en los límites de tolerancia- respondió, girando un poco el rostro, —pero hace bien su trabajo, quizá al fin les dé gusto a nuestros padres y decida hacerlo mi lacayo.

— ¿Hablas en serio?- cuestionó, bastante sorprendida de ello. Siempre se había negado a esa clase de sistema, y lo único permitía hicieran por él era la comida; el vestir, baño, habitación e incluso su ropa lo hacía él, Silver era demasiado receloso o irritable como para dejar le ayudaran. —¿Tanto confías en este nuevo sirviente?

El silencio retornó entre ambos, y la inquietud de su hermano le causaba cierta curiosidad. No parecía molesto por su pregunta, ni mucho menos parecía negar que sentía cierta conexión con el sirviente.

—¿Silver? ¿Acaso él…?

Quedando su pregunta al aire, brincó en su asiento cuando la puerta se abrió de manera tan repentina, viendo horrorizada a su marido parado en el marco de esta. Tan solo su mirada pasaba de ella a su hermano, y Blue se levantaba de su asiento para recibirle con su mejor sonrisa, rezando porque su rostro pálido no fuese a delatarla.

—¡Cariño! Volviste más temprano de lo usual- le saludó, aunque era detenida en seco cuando Pryce alzó una mano y detuvo en seco sus intentos de mimos.

—¿Ella que hace aquí?- preguntó, y Blue tuvo que controlar su intento de corregirlo o golpearlo por llamar a su hermano de esa manera. Ver a Silver no era mucho mejor, se había levantado de su asiento y parecía querer golpearlo también.

—Venía solo a visitar a mi hermana- explicó, aunque el énfasis en aquel " _mi_ " podría ser fácilmente interpretado como una provocación.

—No sé cómo funcionen las cosas en su casa, pero aquí avisamos sobre visitas- habló Pryce, ignorando ya la existencia de su esposa para ver con fijeza al menor, —si quiere ver a su hermana, le recomiendo la siguiente vez avise, y no solo llegue a este lugar como si fuese un simple hotel.

—Entendido- dijo Silver, con la quijada tan tensa Blue temía lo atacara en cualquier instante, sin embargo, solo hizo una breve reverencia a este. Debía estar orgullosa, su hermano lograba mantener la compostura a pesar de todo. —Lamento las molestias- agregó, viendo a Blue una última vez para darse la media vuelta y salir de ahí.

Blue sentía solo un gemido atorado en su garganta, queriendo llamarlo y pedirle la llevara con él, pero solo podía quedarse en esa habitación, con su esposo que comenzaba a maldecir incoherencias en voz baja.

—Bajas ahora mismo y vas por el teléfono- habló en voz grave, aunque seguía viendo en dirección por donde Silver se había ido,— discúlpate con Green Oak y avisa no iras a visitarles hasta que yo lo vea prudente- ordenó.

Paralizada, le miró con incredulidad ante lo que le pedía. Sabía lo que era eso, un castigo por haber ido contra sus órdenes, pero haber echado a Silver de su casa habría sido una falta de respeto y una falla como anfitriona que era. Fuese como lo pensara, todo eso era una simple excusa para poder quitarle la única libertad le quedaba.

Pryce tenía más y más control sobre ella cada día.

—Sí, querido-, aceptó a su orden, bajando escaleras abajo para obedecer su orden. Serían solo unos pocos meses, eso se pasaría volando, unos cuantos días sin Green ni Red, podría estar en casa y aprender algunos platillos que Lenora preparaba, o jugar ajedrez con Keane o cualquier cosa parecida.

" _Tan solo será un mes_ ", seguía repitiéndose, pero el hueco en su estómago y el temblor en su voz señalaban no había logrado convencerse de ello.

* * *

 **Ha veces siento Green me queda muy dulce, y otras veces muy amargo Bv no se balancear a ese muchacho. Fue un tanto flojito este episodio, pero he tenido ciertos problemas para quedarme en paz y escribir.**

 **En fin, espero verles en el proximo uwu**


	5. Soldado

**_¡SIGO CON VIDA!_**...O algo parecido.

 **Me he perdido por meses por un montón de cosas llamaron mi atención... principalmente porque al fin Final Fantasy Ver-...digo, XV llegó a mis manos y me he pasado explorando Lucis con toda la alegría del mundo (más por qué la cámara y Prompto saben enfocar perfectamente el trasero de Noctis, Gladio e Ignis).**

 **En fin, lamento la demora, espero ser más constante al respecto.**

* * *

 _ **.04 Soldado.**_

La lluvia repicaba contra sus ventanas, siguiendo con su mirada las gotas que descendían con cierta pereza por el cristal. Pryce estaba en su despacho, haciendo cosas de su trabajo, y ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer, más que ver por las ventanas de la sala.

" _Con la lluvia no se puede montar a caballo_ ", pensó para sí misma, sonriendo ante la fantasía de Green empapado y su caballo negándose a dejar su amo lo montara, Red tratando de ayudar, pero quizá solo humillando más a su amo de alguna manera. Cualquier cosa la llevara lejos de la sala de su casa.

Llevaba ya dos meses sin poder ir de visita a la Mansión Oak.

No todo era tan malo, los tratos de su esposo, aunque lejos de ser amorosos, no habían empeorado en agresividad; quizá fuese el frio que calmaba su temperamento, pero Pryce se había vuelto más soportable en esos meses.

Probablemente todo eso se trataba por saber todo el tiempo en donde estaba ella y que estaba haciendo.

Inhalando largamente, con sus dedos fue trazando líneas en la ventana. Tampoco sabía nada de su hermano; al día siguiente de haberlo visto, sus padres habían llamado a la casa para pedir disculpas a Pryce y perdonar el atrevimiento de Silver, pero no le habían permitido hablar con él, y sus padres estaban furiosos y no habían querido responderle a ella.

Parcialmente comprendía su escándalo, pero no solo a Silver extrañaba en ese medio año de separación.

En veces incluso se atrevía a odiarlos, por haber causado todo eso y no haber pensado las cosas. Su padre era solo 10 años mayor a su madre, eso era algo saludable, ¿pero cuantos años de separación había entre Pryce y ella?

Cien años, eso era, y en el caso de Silver eran prácticamente doscientos más.

—Señora-, escuchó hablaban tras ella, girándose un poco para ver a Karin. Una sonrisa algo amarga apareció en sus labios, seguía detestando fuese tan formal. —¿Sucede algo?

—La lluvia me deprime-, se limitó a decir, aunque ya se removía para hacerle un espacio a Karin, deseando ella comprendiera necesitaba se quedara a su lado.

Lo bueno de Karin es que entendía esa clase de pistas rápidamente.

—Eso lo sé-, dijo esa vez al estar ya sentada a su lado, —pero debe de haber algo más, o sino estarías atacando la cocina para buscar que comer- ese, sin embargo, era algo esperaba no recordara.

—Quiero volver a con los Oak- susurró, en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara. En algunos empleados aun no confiaba, y Pryce estaba en la casa, —Ojalá Pryce me hubiese dejado llevarte alguna vez… es tan diferente de aquí. Es alegre y libre, Green es hosco y poco social, pero es mucho mejor que todo esto- agregó, tallándose la frente.

—Dejo una enorme impresión en ti, ¿huh?

—No solo él, su familia también es increíble-, explicó, negando con sus manos. Hablar con tal libertad con ella en verdad le llevaba de vuelta a tiempos mejores, —Te conté de Daisy y el Señor Oak, ¿no es así? En el mes que estuve yendo a sus clases no me acerque mucho a Gary para conocerle mejor, pero hasta a él lo extraño.

—¿Solo a ellos? -inquirió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que mostraba cierta complicidad. —Recuerdo la primera semana no parabas de hablar de alguien más.

Blue se quedó un largo rato en silencio cuando dijo tal cosa, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosarse un poco ante lo que estaba sugiriendo.

—Solo causo una impresión en mí, no malentiendas-, corrigió, aunque Karin por su parte ya estaba riendo, aunque fuese de manera breve.

—¿Y por eso hablaste de él con Chermaine, Keane y hasta Lenora? -, le recordó, Blue arrepintiéndose en parte por su boca tan floja. —Si no te conociera, pensaría que eso es más que una impresión.

—Es solo una impresión-, insistió, no queriendo sonar escandalizada al hecho de que siquiera ofreciera tener esa clase de interés. —Es decir, recuerda cómo te conté lo conocí, eso daría miedo a cualquiera.

—Y también me contaste el cómo se reía y que estornudaba como un perrito-, diciéndolo de esa forma, sonaba bastante vergonzoso.

—Nunca me enamoraría de un chino-, respondió, aunque aún en voz baja por el temor de siquiera hablar de ese tema en esa casa, —¿Sabes el escandalo sería? Ni siquiera se supone nos mezclemos, eso sería…

—Blue, ¿necesito recordarte de dónde vengo? -comentó, causando ella abriera los ojos de par en par al recordar eso. El padre de Karin había sido un hombre de bastante dinero, pero ella era solo la hija bastarda había tenido con una mujer romaní. Aun no comprendía la razón por la cual ese hombre le habría arrebatado de su madre, y solo para después venderla a su familia.

Esconder el pecado, probablemente.

—A-aun así-, agregó, frunciendo el ceño bastante apenada de haber pasado por ese tema, —¿Y si mis padres supieran? Además, quizá él ya está casado, o al menos comprometido con alguna mujer como él.

—Podrían fugarse-, simplificó. Blue no podía evitar reír por ello, lo mismo le había dicho a Green meses atrás, parecía en verdad que todo se reducía a huir de ahí.

—No me iría sin ustedes-, respondió esa vez, girando su mirada a la ventana donde la lluvia solo parecía arreciar.

No mentía, podría escaparse con algún hombre, el primero se le pasara en frente y ella sería seguramente más feliz que con Pryce, pero eso significaría a sus lacayos les castigarían por haber permitido tal atrocidad, si es que no les mataban incluso por una falta de tal magnitud.

Paralizándose, esa vez vio a Karin y no a la ventana. Desde niña había tenido lacayos, quizá desde los nueve años, pero con Silver había sido distinto, y por una u otra razón hallaba una manera de evitar sus padres compraran a uno o le dejaba solo trabajo de la casa.

Podría ser que Silver sabía eso, que si escapaba les culparían a ellos y no podría cargar con la culpa. ¿O si su hermano lo había hecho para planear alguna especie de escape? Para él sería más fácil, no dejaba a nadie atrás; quizá a ella, pero al estar ya casada ni siquiera se suponía se vieran tanto como antes.

Pero él le había dicho había conocido a alguien, y pensaba dejar fuese su lacayo. Probablemente Blue solo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y su hermano no tenía alguna especie de plan de escape desde los quince años.

—¿Sucede algo? -, escuchó la voz de Karin nuevamente, alzando el rostro hacia ella para sonreírle y negar un par de veces. Exageraba, su hermano no escaparía como si nada, mucho menos sin avisarle y con una persona recién conocía…él tenía más sentido común que ella, quería pensar.

—Nada, tan solo divago-, explicó mientras se cepillaba el cabello con los dedos, llevando unos cuantos mechones sobre sus hombros para seguir con aquella tarea.

—¿Ves lo que digo? El joven Oak o su lacayo te atraen-, respondió con una sonrisa ladina, Blue no pudiendo evitar dar una breve risa ante su insistencia.

Temía no estuviese tan lejos de la realidad.

Escuchando alguien llamar a la puerta, vio con clara confusión a su acompañante mientras uno de los sirvientes iba a abrir. No recordaba tuviesen visitas esa tarde, ni mucho menos Pryce le había anunciado esperaría algún socio para "una conversación casual".

Bajando las escaleras, vio curiosa de quien se trataba, tragando algo de saliva al ver a un hombre que medía casi los dos metros discutiendo con la sirvienta. Su cabello ondulado y rubio llamaba bastante la atención al resaltar con aquel uniforme militar, y el pequeño vistazo había obtenido de sus ojos le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño al serle familiar ese tono azul.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? -, llamó la atención de este al bajar el último peldaño, haciéndole una seña a la criada para que se retirara. Era obvio Blue no era la única ligeramente intimidada por el oficial, pero Red lograba ser más intimidante que esa persona y el mal humor de Green ya la había entrenado para esas cosas.

—Busco a Pryce, aún vive aquí, ¿no es así? -, preguntó al instante mientras daba un par de pasos a su dirección. Blue solo frunció el ceño ante lo directo de su pregunta, comenzando a preguntarse sobre su falta de modales hasta que él recordó quitarse la gorra para dirigirse a ella.

—Mi esposo está ocupado en este momento-, habló con voz firme, aun no muy contenta ante la falta de delicadeza hacía ella. Ni Green era de esa forma tan grosera, y Green se divertía molestando terceras personas. —Le sugiero venir en otro momento.

—¿Tu esposo? -, repitió en lo que él le veía de pies a cabeza. Un espasmo recorrió su columna cuando aquella persona decidía era buena idea revisarla por todos los ángulos podía. Era desagradable, como cuando Pryce había revisado su calidad como futura esposa. —¿Hablas en serio?

—Le insisto retirarse de mi casa ahora mismo-, habló esa vez, haciéndole una seña a Karin para que le ayudara. Pedirle ayuda a Keane sería mejor idea, pero el pobre era de la estatura de Blue y dudaba pudiese con esa montaña de músculos frente a ella. —Pryce está sumamente ocupado y no pienso dejar incomode a mi esposo con su falta de-… ¡Hey!

Ni siquiera había logrado terminar la oración cuando el invitado ya subía escaleras arriba, ignorando a Karin cuando ella había tratado detener su andar. Viéndola con desesperación, tomó su vestido para subir tan rápido podía y detenerlo antes llegara a su marido.

Fuera quien fuese, el joven sabía bien a donde iba, yendo sin distracción alguna al estudio de Pryce para abrir las puertas de par en par. Estaba horrorizada, Pryce había estado de muy buen humor, y ese imbécil iba a arruinar lo poco ella había trabajado.

—¿¡C-como se atreve!? -, se quejó al lograr alcanzarlo, respirando entrecortado al haber tenido que correr en tacones tras él. — ¿¡Quien se cree es para entrar así a nuestra casa!?

—Entonces es cierto-, habló el desconocido, ignorando totalmente las exigencias de Blue para ver con fijeza al hombre. —Lo mínimo podrías haber hecho era avisarme, ¿no crees?

Viendo a la expectativa a Pryce, temió el hombre estallara y la culpara de haber dejado entrar a ese loco a la casa; sin embargo, su reacción fue otra totalmente distinta. Ordenando en silencio a Blue cerrar de nueva cuenta las puertas, ella obedeció con cierto recelo del recién llegado para sentarse en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de Pryce, el visitante tomando el asiento restante con más calma de la que había demostrado antes.

Al menos tenía modales para tomar asiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? -, habló con voz serena, causando alivio en Blue al saber no estaba enojado, aún. — ¿No se supone deberías estar en el Pacifico? ¿Filipinas quizá?

—Volví hace un par de semanas-, explicó con seriedad, viendo directamente a los ojos de Pryce. Al fin lograba reconocer porque se le hacían familiares; eran casi idénticos.

—Querido…-, comenzó a hablar, de manera algo titubeante al no saber si tenía permitido hablar en el pequeño lapso de silencio se había dado entre ambos. — ¿Puedo preguntar quién es él?

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo después de haber dicho eso. Lo peor era que no le había dirigido una mirada severa o acusatoria, ni siquiera había volteado a darle una mirada al menos. Su atención estaba fija en el militar, y este no se dejaba intimidar por Pryce, manteniendo una igual o peor a la del anciano.

Era como estar encerrada en una jaula con dos leones, tan solo que la jaula era de hielo y ella no sabía cuál de los dos animales atacaría primero.

—Blue, te presento a Siebold-, presentó al fin al recién llegado, aunque la mente de Blue se hubiese quedado en blanco ante la mención del nombre. Entonces por eso sabía la casa, y se paseaba como si fuese suya. Estaba frente al hijo único de Pryce y no sabía cómo sentirse ante la idea de que había intentado correrlo de su propia casa. —Es un soldado ayudé hace muchos años.

Esperaba, en su asombro, no haber sido tan obvia. Sus pensamientos al fin conectaban como era debido, y recordaba ella no debería saber que Pryce tenía un solo hijo siquiera.

—Un placer, joven Siebold-, pronunció con voz clara, ofreciendo una mano hacía él. Para su mayor sorpresa fue que accedió a tomarla y dejar un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta; estaba quizá demasiado acostumbrada a que Green ignorara un gesto tan pequeño.

—En verdad es tu esposa-, dijo más convencido que veces anteriores, girando su mirada de vuelta al anciano. —Bromeas, ¿no? Es muy joven, debe ser hace poco siquiera se volvió mujer.

No estaba segura si se sentía halagada u ofendida.

—¿Viniste solo a cuestionar mis decisiones, o hay un motivo para que hallas venido a mi hogar? -, cortó su intento de interrogatorio, recargándose en el escritorio con ambos codos sobre la madera.

—Sera temporal-, le aseguró, negando despacio, —tengo que cumplir un par de ordenes me han otorgado para esta ciudad, en dos meses mínimo partiré a la capital-, explicó, manteniendo su pose firme y recta.

Comprendía el porqué, Pryce se veía muy poco interesado en permitirle quedarse, pero siendo él parte de la milicia, negarse a darle asilo sería mal visto por las demás familias, y eso él lo sabía. Siebold lo sabía, Blue lo sabía también, y en gran parte estaba sorprendida de como acorralaba a su esposo de manera tan sencilla.

—Blue-, llamó con firmeza, obteniendo en poco la atención de la joven, — lleva a Siebold a la habitación de huéspedes, ordena lleven sus valijas a la recamara y atiéndelo como es debido.

—Sí, querido-, dijo al instante, reincorporándose en espera de que el rubio la siguiera. Aún seguía atónita con lo sucedido, y no sabía si alguno de los dos sabía que ella comprendía que pasaba.

El hijo de Pryce había vuelto, y ella no debería saber de esa relación. Aun recordaba una que otra foto había logrado sobrevivir, y en ella un niño encantador y sonriente trataba de mantener la compostura acorde a la de sus padres. Pero en la vida real, era un hombre ya en sus treinta años a quien guiaba a su alcoba temporal. Ni un vestigio de la alegría o siquiera cariño un hijo debería profesarle a su padre.

" _Tú reemplazaste a su madre_ ", escuchó con molestia aquella invasiva voz atacaba su cerebro cada vez pensaba demasiado las cosas.

Ella no había reemplazado a nadie, mucho menos a esa mujer. No había cumplido ni los diez años cuando Pryce se había vuelto a casar, e igualmente sentía que era un cierto estorbo para el hijo.

—Oye-, pronunció al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Blue frunciendo el ceño cuando se dirigió de forma tan informal hacía ella. —¿Qué demonios haces casada con él?

Parpadeando, le miró un largo rato en silencio al no saber a qué venía aquella pregunta. Había sido una pregunta tan inesperada, que ni siquiera había logrado saber cuál era la respuesta quería o a que querría llegar con todo ello.

Su mejor sonrisa y lo más cliché de las respuestas sería la solución.

—¿En verdad me pregunta eso? Pryce es mi querido-, respondió con la voz más dulce podía, —la primera vez le conocí, fue tan amable que simplemente no pude resistirme a-…

—Es por el dinero, ¿no?-, interrumpió a la mujer. Al parecer no había sido suficiente o no era la respuesta esperaba de ella. No era la única casada con un hombre el triple de su edad, no comprendía porque repentinamente todo mundo se indignaba por su matrimonio.

O donde habían estado casi medio año atrás para impedir esa boda.

—Con su perdón, pero el dinero no ha tenido nada que ver en todo esto-, respondió con seriedad. El ser acusada como una busca-plata era peor a que le llamaran sumisa. —Así que, si no tiene nada más que preguntar, tengo asuntos que completar.

* * *

La poca paz había logrado después de lo furioso había estado Pryce con la visita de Silver, había sido en poco obstruida con la llegada de Siebold a su hogar. Los mismos sirvientes evitaban en lo posible permanecer demasiado tiempo en la misma habitación que ellos dos; inclusive Lenora había boqueado un "perdón" a Blue una vez en la que ella no había podido con la tensión.

Blue no corría con la misma suerte, y había tenido que tolerar el permanecer al lado de su marido hasta que él o Siebold decidieran era suficiente discusión y miradas tensas al otro.

Fuera de contexto, todo sería gracioso quizá; padre e hijo teniendo disputas y desacuerdos como cualquier otra persona, pero tanto Pryce como Siebold podían llevar a extremos tales cosas. Una vez habían peleado por la cantidad de luz entraba a la casa, la vestimenta de Blue en otra ocasión, y muchas más Blue simplemente no sabía que pasaba, solo sabía habría alguna pelea silenciosa cuando ambos no hacían no más que mirar fijamente al otro y causar una tensión que casi no permitía respirar en la habitación.

A las dos semanas de ello, las cosas habían sido menos infantiles, y se habían vuelto mucho más personales: Un shock enorme para Blue había sido descubrir su inclinación por el socialismo, y para Pryce había sido aún peor. Fueron quizá dos o tres horas en la que ambos se habían gritado al otro lado de la habitación sobre las ventajas y errores del punto de vista del otro, sobre como "la clase burguesa eran parásitos en el sistema" o como "los obreros deberían estar agradecidos del trabajo sus patrones les daban".

Ella solo había acabado con una migraña y la voz de ambos hombres resonando en sus orejas.

—Querido-, llamó al hombre después de minutos de silencio. Esa era una de las pocas veces en días que habían podido disfrutar de la tranquilidad de comer en silencio, y Blue no había querido ser la primera en tener que romperlo, —sé que lo ha decidido, y no debería meterme en sus decisiones. ¿pero en serio está seguro de todo esto?- acabó hablando en voz suave, algo nerviosa cuando él sacaba la mirada del periódico para mirarla.

—¿De qué hablas precisamente? -preguntó él, ofreciendo una mirada inexpresiva. Era mejor que verlo furioso o demandante.

—Del joven Siebold-, dijo con claridad, aunque era una osadía siquiera pensar en lo que iba a ofrecer. —Sé que es un honor tener a un militar hospedado en nuestro hogar, pero esto está desgastándolo demasiado.

—¿Crees no puedo con ello? -cuestionó, y la severidad en su voz ya estaba presente, causando un silencio que permitía a Blue pensar en que diría.

—Por supuesto que no, querido-, habló, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras al negar un par de veces, —él solo dice cosas no tienen sentido, pero no tiene por qué tolerar a un loco- parecía ofendido en un segundo por la sugerencia de insanidad en su hijo, pero con la misma velocidad volvía a su semblante serio; era obvio ocultaba lo mejor podía ese detalle.

—Además-, habló de nueva cuenta, sonriendo con inocencia mientras juntaba sus manos, —mi fiesta de cumpleaños será en pocos días, vendrán muchos socios y amigos suyos, los Oak vendrán también-, agregó rápidamente, tratando de no sonar muy emocionada a la idea de ver a Daisy y Green de nuevo, — ¿Y si él causa una vergüenza en la fiesta? Recuerda lo que pasó en fiesta del señor Oak, un bello detalle del señor Atlas pudo haber sido una ofensa desagradable.

Esa vez fue ella la que tuvo que controlarse. Atlas no causaba más que asco en ella, verle tan orgulloso de secuestrar y torturar a un joven tan adorable como Red, no tenía perdón.

—Puede tengas razón-, respondió después de unos minutos, y Blue no quería admitir la emoción le causaba escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él. —Pero-, prosiguió, y en su mirada ella ya sabía que respuesta daría, —no puedo simplemente echarlo de la casa, sería peor que un invitado con mal comportamiento.

Si Blue no conociera el poco corazón él tenía, podría asegurar que solo hacía excusas para mantener a su hijo cerca.

—Pero… querido-, dijo de manera apresurada y temblorosa, ganando una fea mirada que le hacía retroceder un poco y fruncir los labios, manteniéndose a raya mientras modulaba su tono de voz. —Es mi primer cumpleaños fuera de casa de mis padres, y ellos ni mi hermano vendrán-, le recordó, aunque ella sabía eso era porque él no quería a Silver cerca de ella, —si no deseas regalarme el caballo, está bien, pero por favor…

Siendo interrumpida cuando él alzó una de sus manos, enmudeció un quejido en su garganta para dejarlo proseguir con su lectura, dando por terminada la discusión.

Blue aun le miraba con cierta incredulidad, comiendo lo más silenciosa podía. Tampoco era no tuviese pocas probabilidades; a fin de cuentas, lo que ella le pedía era echar a su único hijo de la casa, pero a cambio obtendrían cierta paz la lluvia había traído a la casa.

Siebold solo había traído consigo discusiones y estrés, que de una forma u otra acababan canalizadas en la piel de Blue.

Sin embargo, en los últimos días de mayo, Siebold había estado menos belicoso y las discusiones se habían vuelto más escasas. También Blue prestaba mucha menos atención a sus discusiones para enfocarse completamente en los preparativos para la fiesta; desde los manteles en las mesas y las flores, hasta lo que se serviría y coordinar al personal para atender como era debido a los invitados.

Pryce parecía incluso más permisivo, habiéndose tomado la molestia de cumplir su excéntrico deseo de tener flores azules en las mesas. En veces era demasiado injusta con él, o tal vez su esposo buscaba borrar errores a base de regalos.

Probablemente se trataba de lo segundo.

El día de la fiesta había llegado con suma rapidez, y ella corría de un lado a otro con Karin o Chermaine a un lado suyo; Keane en veces no podía ir a su mismo ritmo, y servía más atendiendo y acomodando los platos para los invitados.

Los primeros en llegar habían sido los Harmonia, bastante sorprendida Pryce les hubiese invitado siquiera. Ghetsis tenía bastantes tierras y conectes, pero su mal trato a esclavos era bastante conocido, y su hijo parecía no estar en la misma realidad que el resto de las personas: Natural, si mal no sabía era su nombre.

La familia Wallace llegaba minutos después, y más gente llegaba en cuestión de pocos minutos, la suficiente para no permitirle a Blue reconocer quien era quien y de que familia provenía.

Sonriendo tan amplio podía, solo agradecía a los regalos y toleraba el contacto físico de gente ni siquiera conocía. Era decepcionante, a pesar de todos los regalos, que entre la gente iba llegando, no pudiese ver ninguna melena roja en aquella multitud.

Temía, en verdad era que temía bastante por lo que fuese habrían hecho con Silver para evitar escapara y verse ese día.

—¿No hay un beso para mí?

Brincando en su sitio, volteó sonriente ante aquella suave voz, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa y un pequeño regalo en sus manos. Al lado de Daisy estaba Green, tan poco sonriente como tenía de costumbre, pero en su mirada se notaba también estaba feliz de verla tanto como Daisy.

—No se hubieran molestado-, respondió con alegría, no atinando si guardar el pequeño regalo o saludarla primero. Daisy había notado claramente eso, y ya se había acercado para poder darle un breve beso en la mejilla.

—Ha sido tanto tiempo, Green no ha estado tan energético como antes sin ti por la casa-, comentó en lo que volteaba a su hermano, el cual en un instante gruñía y giraba el rostro a otro lado.

—La lluvia me molesta-, se excusó, aunque no estaba Blue segura de que si eso era mentira o en verdad afectaba al estado de animo de Green. Lo había hecho con su esposo al calmar un poco sus ataques de ira.

—¿Y el señor Oak? -preguntó después de no ver al abuelo por ningún lado. Solo estaban ambos hermanos, ni Gary y Samuel estaban con ellos.

Estaba decepcionada de tampoco ver a Red.

—Oh, cielos-, dijo Daisy esa vez, cubriéndose los labios ante la pregunta. Se veía bastante apenada, por no decir más, —se supone ya habíamos dado aviso no podría venir-. respondió, volteando a ver a Green con bastante preocupación.

Su hermano solo se encogió de hombros al saber eso. Era un alivio, lo que fuese pasara, no era suficientemente grave para que la salud de Samuel estuviese en riesgo.

—Con su permiso, iré a hablar con el Señor Pryce-, agregó en segundos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia para pasar a los jardines y perderse rápidamente entre la multitud.

Dudaba Pryce en verdad tuviese queja alguna. Enojado estaría, eso era fácil, pero no lo demostraría a los invitados, y mucho menos a los nietos de Samuel y arriesgar ese negocio. Blue solo exhalaba, cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a Green acercarse a su lado, manos escondidas en las bolsas de su chaleco.

—Me pidió viera como estas-, comentó con voz lo suficientemente clara para que solo ella entendiera, —está preocupado por ti-, agregó, encogiéndose de hombros. —Que te prohibiera de la nada ir con nosotros causó cierto estrés en él, mi abuelo es alguien se preocupa demasiado.

—Lo siento-, susurró, no sabiendo que más poder decir. Era responsable de que el señor Oak estuviese mal. —¿Tú le dijiste sobre mis moretones? -preguntó, viéndole negar y exhalar a su cara de incredulidad.

—Creas o no, algunas se ven por encima del maquillaje-, advirtió, aunque no volteaba a señalarle alguna pudiese asomársele por el rostro culpa de la poca cobertura de la base. Blue agradecía enormemente tuviese el mínimo de decencia y no humillarla de esa manera.

—He estado bien, no ha sido por nada de ello que me negó las salidas-, respondió, aunque no era correcto hablar mal de su marido y admitir había aceptado a su hermano sin una invitación previa.

Green no le preocupaba, pero sí que algún invitado se metiera en una conversación ajena.

—Por cierto-, agregó, cerrando los ojos mientras ladeaba un poco el rostro; aquella imagen se le antojaba curiosa a Blue. —Alguien quiso venir a verte, pero vio más prudente no entrar por no causarte problemas.

Viéndole en silencio, abrió los ojos de par en par mientras pensaba en quien podría ser. Su primera idea había sido Silver, pero Green ni siquiera conocía a su hermano y tampoco creía se hubiese tomado la molestia de investigar.

Pensando con más calma, la respuesta era mucho más obvia.

—Está afuera, quizá al rato busque como meterlo sin "ofender a nadie"- agregó, sonriendo para ir en dirección a los jardines.

* * *

Corriendo a donde los vehículos estaban, ignoró totalmente si alguien más le habría visto ir en esa dirección, fuese su esposo o algún presente curioso. Ella quería verlo. Admitía extrañar a Green por todo ese tiempo, pero también le emocionaba bastante el poder ver a Red de nuevo.

—¡Red! –llamó al ver la cabellera negra entre los autos y carruajes, sonriendo ampliamente cuando este volteó a mirar quien le llamaba.

Lanzándose hacía él, rió con ganas cuando Red la atrapó. Era una extraña alegría la que le invadía en volver a verlo, más aún cuando ellos nunca habían podido intercambiar palabras sin que Green estuviese para ayudarles a entender al otro; aun así, daba pequeños brincos, separándose un poco para poder verlo mejor. Se veía más relleno, las ojeras que llevaba encima la primera vez se habían visto eran casi nulas, su cabello ya no era tan opaco y había crecido en mechones rebeldes acababan en puntas.

Sus ojos también eran más brillantes, y sonreía a la chica con tanta alegría como ella.

—Igual le extrañe-, habló él primero, y Blue casi había brincado lejos de Red al no saber de dónde había llegado eso. Sabía era la voz del chino, pero escucharlo hablar con tal seguridad le había tomado por sorpresa.

Estaba al corriente de que Green y el señor Oak se habían dado a la tarea de enseñarlo, pero al parecer subestimaba lo buenos maestros podrían llegar a ser.

—O-oh-, murmuró, dando una risa suave para soltarse de brazos de su amigo, —no puedo creerlo, ¿en serio me entiendes? E-es decir, no necesitamos un traductor ya, ¿no es así? - agregó, inhalando suavemente al notar tartamudeaba de tanto en tanto.

Eso era tan ajeno a ella.

—Despacio-, comentó Red, sonriendo nervioso ante la avalancha de preguntas. Podría ser el acento, o lo que sabía era muy básico, pero se había quedado callado unos minutos mientras recordaba que era lo que Blue había dicho. —Si entiendo-, le aseguró, aunque su sonrisa nerviosa podría contar otra historia, —pero sería mejor si Green estuviese.

No comprendía del todo si ese comentario se trataba por lo básico de su lenguaje, o evitar una situación podría malinterpretarse; y para molestia de Blue, la segunda opción podía serlo con gran facilidad. Había salido de dar la bienvenida a los invitados para ir a ver a un esclavo, abrazarlo también, pero es que la sensación Red le causaba era más a la de un viejo amigo llevaba sin ver por mucho tiempo, justo como se sentía por Green y Daisy.

Posiblemente si se lo seguía repitiendo, comenzaría a auto engañarse.

—Él me dijo estabas aquí-, explicó, teniendo la esperanza de que eso fuese suficiente para que pudiese mantener la calma, —¿en serio querías verme en mi cumpleaños? Eres adorable, Reddy-, canturreó y, para gusto suyo, veía como su cara enrojecía un poco y su sonrisa se volvía nerviosa.

No podía argumentar él no había entendido que había dicho, sus mejillas rojas y búsqueda de palabras eran clara señal había entendido a la perfección su comentario. Eso o no sabía cómo responder correctamente.

—No…tengo-, comenzó a hablar, torciendo el gesto mientras hacía gestos con las manos, —un regalo-, agregó al fin, viéndose bastante aliviado de poder acabar la frase, aunque no muy feliz de que hubiese faltado a lo otro.

—No importa-, dijo entre risas, jugando con sus manos esa vez para poder alzar un poco sus brazos y ver su vestimenta. Los pantalones le quedaban a la medida, de color negro con una camisa blanca y tirantes a juego con los zapatos; se necesitaría ser ciega o tener mal gusto para negar lo bien que se le veían; lo malo era que su postura era algo torcida, quizá por encorvarse a la altura de su rostro.

—Me gustaría poder-, insistió a pesar de todo, Blue no comprendía por qué de todas formas. Lo que había pasado en las caballerizas no había sido la gran cosa y ella no había tenido nada que ver con la decisión de Green de proteger a Red.

—Está bien así-, respondió con voz clara, sonriendo aún feliz de que él estuviese ahí. No había visto a su hermano, pero ver a Green y Red causaban alegría en ella. —Es en serio-, insistió al notarlo fruncir el ceño, tomando sus manos nuevamente. No sabía si por su terquedad o su falta de comprensión era que ponía esa cara. —Me alegra mucho hallas venido, es…aburrido sin ustedes-, admitió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Podría ser algo grosero contra los intentos de Chermaine, Karin y Keane por mantenerla entretenida, pero ellos también tenían cosas que hacer en la casa y no podían estar todo el tiempo a su lado.

Sin contar además a Siebold.

—¿Princesa?-, escuchó una voz tras de Red, tensándose de golpe al escuchar a Siebold. No había notado siquiera el ruidoso motor que anunciaba la llegada del hijo de Pryce, y saber él habría visto el contacto físico entre ambos la hacía palidecer.

Red debía ser consciente de su temor, ya que en segundos se había soltado de ella, pero en vez de alejarse, se había interpuesto entre ambos, escudándola de Siebold para mostrar aquella feroz cara recordaba de la primera vez lo había visto.

—Entonces tienes un amante-, volvió a hablar, provocando a Red cuando él ya gruñía unas cuantas maldiciones en su idioma.

Colocando una mano en la espalda del muchacho, llamó su atención al querer evitar siguiera con ello. No ayudaría se exaltara, y aunque Pryce renegara era su hijo, no tomaría a la ligera que un asiático atacara a uno de sus invitados

—Es solo un amigo-, habló al fin, viendo con seriedad a Siebold, —ya le he dicho que amo a mi esposo, y no tolerare me hable de esta forma en mi propia casa.

—Y un chino, además-, siguió hablando, ignorando las quejas de Blue. Al menos no era tan imbécil como ella creía, y mantenía distancia entre si y Red a pesar de no entender que le decía.

—Déjalos en paz, Siebold-, habló una voz para nada familiar, dejando de vigilar Red no reaccionara a las provocaciones de Siebold para alzar ambas cejas al ver quien era quien hablaba.

De la misma altura que Siebold, un hombre de piel oscura llegaba a su lado y le veía severo a pesar de la risa del rubio. Su cabello espeso y azabache no era lo único llamaba la atención de él, sino la seguridad con la que se refería y acercaba a él, solo a Lenora había visto hacer algo parecido, inclusive Red descendía un poco la mirada.

—Vamos, ¿negaras acaso no esperaste esto pasara, Grant?- dijo mientras recibía una mirada reprochante del moreno. Era una situación tan extraña de ver, más aún al notar el guiándolo dentro de la casa.

—¿Q-que crees haces?- exclamó, apurándose antes de que entrara a la casa,—¿Siquiera sabes cómo actuara mi esposo al ver lo que intentas hacer?

—Es un invitado, sería incorrecto negarle la entrada-, respondió, sonriendo de aquella manera desagradable solo podía relacionar con Pryce. Era exasperante. —Con tu permiso.

Dando una temblorosa queja, solo vio a ambos entrar sin nadie deteniéndolos en el camino. No sabía las intenciones del rubio, más allá de escandalizar a su padre y causar una escena en su fiesta. No sabía por qué eso le causaba una frustración mayor, era casi como si le estuviese usando él también ahora.

—¿Segura deseas ir?- escuchó a Red esa vez, mordiéndose el labio para voltear poco a poco hacía su amigo. La plática había tenido con Karin volvía a su cabeza de repente, y la idea de pedirle a Red escaparan en ese preciso instante se le antojaba como una mejor opción a ir a tratar de calmar una nueva guerra entre Pryce y Siebold.

—Deséame suerte-, le pidió, girando sobre sus talones para seguir el camino ambos jóvenes habían tomado.

* * *

Esa noche había sido un desastre, y agradecía Samuel no hubiese ido para poder ser testigo de ello.

Horas después se había enterado que aquel esclavo Siebold había llevado a la fiesta era en verdad alguien con ciudadanía, si él la había pagado o su anterior amo lo había liberado era algo no pensaba indagar, y aunque eso ya lo pusiera en un nivel igual al de ellos, no habían tardado las miradas incomodas y cuestionamientos sobre la presencia de ese invitado llamado Grant.

Ghetsis se había retirado casi al instante de enterarse "tendría que compartir la comida con un esclavo", Blue lo veía como una ventaja, si tan solo no hubiese notado a Natural encogerse ante la idea de volver a casa tan rápido.

Había hecho lo posible por poner las cosas en orden. Hacer brindis, animar a la banda, hacer a sus invitados bailar, pero todos parecían simplemente notar a Grant y su presencia entre ellos, enfureciendo más y más a Pryce cuando los invitados seguían retirándose de la fiesta.

Blue estaba aterrada, no quería saber de la furia de su esposo, y de qué manera él iba a canalizar todo en ella esa vez.

El tiempo pasaba, y no escuchaba gritos hacía ella, o hacía Siebold al menos, todo estaba en calma mientras los sirvientes recogían la basura y platos la fiesta había dejado. Veía a Chermaine, Karin y Keane trabajar en sus tareas con rostros sonrientes y calmados, pero ella no podía unirseles en tal calma. Odiaba tener tanto miedo, y estar a la expectativa de que sucedería por cosas no tenía ningún control. Todo era culpa de Siebold, él no hacía más que buscar maneras para meterla en más problemas con sus tontas peleas familiares.

No quería ser parte de ello ya.

—¿Sucede algo, querida?-, fue la voz de Lenora quien le llamó. Blue solo le miraba de manera ausente, sintiendo como la tensión no hacía más que romperla al fin y buscar abrazarse a la mujer, encogiéndose en ella. Era su cumpleaños, se suponía debía estar feliz, sonriendo al ver de nuevo a Daisy, Green y Red, y a cambio estaba con un terror enorme sobre lo que Pryce acabaría haciéndole por tal escándalo en un día tan especial donde sus socios habían estado presentes. —Tranquila linda-, le pidió, ella agradeciendo que la sirvienta entendiera su necesidad y ya acariciara su cabello y respondiera a su necesidad de atención,— todo va a estar bien.

—No va a estarlo-, se quejó, ladeando el rostro. Aun temía Pryce llegara en cualquier momento. —Debí evitarlo, él estará furioso conmigo, no quiero estar aquí- insistió, maldiciendo el hecho de no haber ido tras Green y escapar tan lejos como podía.

—El señor no está-, la escuchó hablar, y Blue ya se separaba de a poco para verle con incredulidad. Lenora sonreía de todas formas, siendo esa la suficiente prueba de su honestidad. —Hubo un problema en la fabrica, no es que el señor me halla dicho o sea de mi incumbencia, pero tampoco es que hallan tratado la noticia como algo privado.

—Un problema-, repitió ella, mordiéndose el labio a las mil y un ideas se le venían a la mente. No sonaba bien, sonaba a un problema que la acabaría arrastrando a la ira de Pryce que ella iba a tener que solucionar.

Después, mucho después, justo en ese instante ella era libre de todo eso.

Y con su recién descubierta libertad, cerraba los puños en un instante con una renovada valentía, dando la media vuelta y separándose de Lenora a pesar de las confundidas llamadas de la sirvienta.

Su valentía en poco se transformaba en furia, buscando por los pasillos de la casa la razón de ello; de sus dolores de cabeza en los últimos meses, del porque la agresividad de Pryce había vuelto con tal intensidad y tumbado a tierra todos los esfuerzos y avances había hecho en su esposo. Justo volvía del patio, con su amplia sonrisa y su aire de superioridad y altanería. Que orgullo tenía ella de poder tumbar todo eso no solo en un instante, sino en una bofetada plantaba directamente a su rostro.

Su coraje era aun más alimentado al ver con nitidez su mano plasmada en su perfecto rostro blanquecino, dando la apariencia de haber sido impreso al rojo vivo.

—En toda mi vida-, comenzó a hablar, aprovechando lo pasmado de Siebold después de atacarlo,—he conocido gente agresiva, engreída, mediocre... ¡pero nadie tan egoísta como usted!-dijo con voz clara, haciendo una pausa tras cada palabra, deseando que todas y cada una de ellas le doliera como a las heridas tenía en su espalda y muslos culpa de las constantes peleas entre ambos.

—Princesa, esto no tiene nada q-...- interrumpiendo sus palabras, logró tomar esa vez la muñeca de Blue, evitando un segundo ataque. Solo lograba hacerla enojar más al sostenerla de tal manera.

—¡Ja! ¿Ha cuantos otros le dices lo mismo, queridito?- preguntó, manteniendo sujeta su mano,—¿cuantos latigazos crees le darán a Grant por tu pequeño chistecito de esta noche?-, sonriente le vio al fin reaccionar a algo. No podría creer que en verdad se preocupara por alguien más allá de si mismo.

Al fin tenía algo a su favor.

—Pryce no tiene ninguna conexión sobre Grant.

—Oh, ¿Como no se me ocurrió? ¡Está a salvo, aleluya!- dijo con bastante veneno en los labios. El invitado no había hecho nada contra ella, de hecho la había defendido y a Red, pero su ira había estado bastante contenida.— Tú lo dijiste, ¿no? Soy "La Princesa" de esta casa, puedo pedirle lo que desee, hasta comprar a un ser humano, ¿a quien le hará caso tu papi? ¿A su dulce y abnegada esposa? ¿O al hijo escapó de casa y ha vuelto solo ha causar escándalo?

Silencio, hermoso silencio al fin, y ella se sentía una escoria. No era mejor a Atlas o Ghetsis, sugiriendo capturar a alguien como si solo de un animal se tratara, pero el mensaje llegaba, y Siebold perdía el color de su rostro hasta donde su mano había dejado su marca.

Jalando su mano lejos del agarre de Siebold, con una sonrisa se daba la media vuelta para alejarse de él, no teniendo ya más que hablar después de aquella amenaza.

Sin embargo, solo ella era la que había acabado la conversación, tomando por sorpresa a la castaña cuando le tomó del brazo y la volteaba de vuelta frente a él.

En vez de golpes o agresión, en vez de sus manos sobre ella, sus labios estaban contra los suyos, sofocandole el aroma de su loción y el ligero tinte a alcohol.

...

..

.

* * *

 **Tardé mucho en actualizar, pero al menos fue un capitulo largo. Ya van a ser así de largos en el futuro, si es que no más... aunque el maldito Word se me murió, así que a saber que sucederá o como le haré.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer (｡- ω -)**


End file.
